Band Geeks
by grawrgrawrninja
Summary: If Gilbert doesn't shut his trumpet then Elizabeta will smash his face with her saxophone while Alfred is trying to use his trombone to impress Arthur, but Art will empty the spit valve onto Al's new shoes all while Heracles sleeps on his barry.Gakuen AU
1. A is for Adagio

Human Names You May Not Know:

Linh: Vietnam  
Jan: Holland/Netherlands  
Lili: Liechtenstein  
Jeanne: Joan of Arc  
Matthias: Denmark  
Lukas: Norway

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, FrancexJeanne, and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

Band Geeks

xxxx

A is for Adagio

It's five A.M. in the morning and I was freezing my fingers off waiting for the damn bus. My butt was on my saxophone case next to Linh squatting beside her trombone case. Jeanne sat in front of us as we made a mini triangle of band geekettes; which happens to be female band geeks.

We were the only girls in this year's jazz band. Only three girls…that's sad. Not counting Lili because she's just our second manager, sister to Vash, our actual band manager. Our instructor and composer is Mr. Germania.

This year Hetalia Academy finally got their first Jazz Band in ten years. Usually it's because there's not enough people to sign up for it, but this year the juniors of Hetalia Academy finally decides to join. We have our regular school marching band, but no jazz competition band. When Mr. Germania realizes that there were exactly 21 students trying out for Jazz, he skipped the auditions and trained our asses like no tomorrow. Meetings everyday except Sunday from after school (3:30 P.M.) and last til anytime ranging from 7 P.M. to midnight. Man makes us work and sweat blood, swear to God.

So now we're traveling to Nois City for our first competition of the year, not to mention it's a seven hour drive and it's overnight.

"Elizabeta! Look!" Jeanne exclaimed as I turned my head over to see a large black and gold bus pulling up to the school.

"Finally!" Linh exclaimed. "Holy Buddha, that took forever. Ugh, let's start packing." Linh stood up and stretched her back as a cracking noise ran down her spine. It was really disturbing to hear it. "Okay, you and Jeanne load the instruments and luggage. I'll help the rhythm section with their supplies and equipments. I'll call Alfred over to help you two. HEY! HERO BOY! YES YOU! GET YOUR PATRIOTIC ASS OVER HERE!" she shouted as she stomped towards the band room. "TROI OI! STOP SHOVING DONUTS DOWN YOUR THROAT BEFORE I SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!" I heard her shout. Asian girl's cool, but she seems to have this best friend on off thing going on with Alfred. It's amusing, seeing how she only treats him like that but then acts like his mother the next moment.

Of course Alfred came running out like there was no tomorrow with a petrified look on his face. "'Ello ladies!" In his arm was a load of duffle bags. "Let's start stackin'!"

And so Jeanne and I took each bag, one by on and stacking it neatly into the loading section of the coach. Alfred ran back and forth carrying out bags for us to stack. Once it was all filled we closed it and rested for a moment. Linh was pushing out one of the amps with Arthur pushing the other one beside her. Roderich was helping…out with nothing. He was as useful as Heracles who was snoozing on the bus already. I sighed at the sight of my ex-boyfriend. I'll save our break up story for another day, but for now I have to help Ling load the amp onto the empty trunk space. Arthur ran back in to fetch his guitar while Lukas and Tino exit, carrying their basses. Eduard and Toris carried small boxes of supplies. While I helped Lukas load them on I learned that they were heavier than I thought. Lukas shook his head as a loud laughter boomed from the band hall.

Soon Matthias appeared running out from the hall carrying three large boxes of what I believe are pieces of the drum set with Jan tailing behind him with three more. Sadiq decided to help out and carried some of the ensembles. Berwald was walking out with Heracles' barry saxophone. He left it for us to handle as Vash called for him. Holy shit. It's. So. Damn. Heavy. Lukas and I tried to heave it onto the trunk, but failed. Instead, Matthias picked the whole thing up and gently placed inside for us. Either he's freakishly strong or he's on steroids. Lukas told me that he and Berwald were just freakishly strong.

"Alright everyone! It's time to board!" Matthew yelled at us.

Oh shit, I forgot he was here…

Vash checked us off one by one as we boarded the coach bus. Oh. My. Goodness. The bus is just so…FABULOUS. The seats of four face each other with a table at the center. Oh gosh, there's enough to where everyone gets their own row to hog. I was absolutely in love and bounced onto a seat in one of the center rows. Linh took a seat besides me, but puts her thing on the seat behind us to claim her row, which is across from Lili's. Jeanne and Lili took the seats that faced us. Sweet. I got window.

Vash climbed up the stairs and hollered. "HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN GILBERT, ANTONIO, OR FRANCIS?"

All was quiet. Or it was until we heard shouts and yelling from outside the bus. I looked out my shiny window to see the said three idiots running towards us.

"HURRY! STEP ON THE GAS!" Matthias and Alfred shouted at the same time.

"DON'T WORRY! YOU TOTALLY AWESOME TRUMPETEER IS HERE!" Gilbert shouted as he ascended the steps.

"Je suis desole, mon ami! We have a very good reason to be late. Well, Antonio and I do. It was his fault," Francis said as he jerked his thumb over to Gilbert.

"Whatever, just take your seats," Mr.G said as he boarded after them.

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio took the seats across from ours. All three of them threw their luggage onto the metal carrier up top and two of them took their seat. Gilbert saw me and grinned…oh no.

"Hey! Lizzie! Wanna know why we were late."

No.

"No."

"WELL! I'll tell you anyways. So last night I awesomely managed to convince West to go out to Antonio's restaurant and we had the Meaty Bean Salad and let me tell you. Those beans hit some serious buttons. S this morning my stomach wasn't so awesome and I had to take the biggest dum- GYAH!" Gilbert yelped as the bus jerked into motion and he fell onto Francis' lap.

"Whoa! Mon bete ami! I'm sorry, you are good looking and all but you're just not my type."

"You have a type?" Arthur asked cynically.

Francis glared at the Brit. "Why yes, which is why I went out with so many fabulous people."

"Whore."

"Fuzzy Brows"

"Frog!"

"Un tres mal chef!"

"Don't use your fancy terms on me!"

"Merde! Tu as-."

"ENOUGH!" Linh shouted at both of them, scaring them out of their wits. "Geez, you can argue all you want when we all get to the rest stop. Fuck."

I shook my head.

xxxx

"HAHAHA! WE DID IT, DUDE!' Alfred shouted as he reached over to high five Matthias. "We so rock at Cooking Mama." He looked over to Arthur. "Don't you think it's sad that you can't even cook in the ga-."

"It's different from bloody reality, you twit!" Arthur growled dangerously.

"Okaylet'splayMarioKart," Alfred laughed nervously. "DIBS ON TEAMS WITH MATTHIAS AND MATTHEW!"

"YEAH!" Matthias shouted loudly only to be whacked in the head by Lukas.

"You're too loud."

"Sorry."

I sighed and started to talk with the girls. Well, more like aimed because it was a girl thing and we really didn't want the bad touch trio to hear anything.

_Fryingpanlove: Gosh, this is taking forever and I'm starving._

_Whatthephoftw: Okay, I may sound a bit like Alfred right now, but I really want a burger right now. Preferably In N Out, not Mickey D's._

_Ribbon_princess331: Yeah  
_

_MaidofOrleans: Hey guys, do you think that Francis is going out with anyone at the moment._

Everyone stopped aiming and we all looked up at Jeanne whose face is bright red.

_MaidofOrleans: What?_

_Whatthephoftw: Are you seriously interested in him? Oh wait. If Arthur can like Alfred then there's a possibility._

_Ribbon_Princess331: Arthur likes aflred? Rly?_

_Fryingpanlove: yeah! I have these rly cute pics of them together. 3_

_Whatthephoftw: Yeah, it was pretty obv._

_Ribbon_Princess331: oh…_

_MaidofOrleans: Well he rly isn't that bad. He's really nice to me and well. Am I pretty?_

_Fryingpanlove: of course! Why would you ask that?_

_MaidofOrleans: Well, he hits on pretty girls and stuff, right? He never flirted with me or anything. It's just a hello and a small chat. Never any flirting or touching or anything!_

I was about to reply until I heard a laugh came form behind me.

"No way! Are you serious?"

Oh hell no. "Gilbert, if you don't keep your mouth shut I will rip your inner organs out using my fry pan and then frying it and feeding it to the wolves."

The Prussian raised both of his hands defensively. "No worries ladies, the awesome me have your back! I'm totally awesome at keeping secrets."

Jeanne was bright red and she looked really doubtful.

"Swear on my life Maid of Orleans! You have my words as a gentleman."

Linh gave him a deadpanned look and it was so serious that it was hilarious. "You. A gentleman? Best joke I've heard all day, my boy. Now will you kindly go back to your seat before I get my tombone."

"Sorry, sorry!" Gilbert laughed as he bounced back to his seats. "Oh, when we get to the rest stop, I need to talk to you, Lizzie."

Me? Okay…I just nodded to tell him I agreed and continued with our conversation.

_MaidofOrleans: Do you think he'll tell?_

_Whatthephoftw: He better not_

_Fryingpanlove: I'll keep his mouth shut._

_Ribbon_princess331: Arthur and Alfred likes eachother? O_O_

I'm guessing Vash likes to keep her away from the male band members. I can see why, though.

xxxx

Sporkie: Hello to those who knows me and those who does not! I'm finally back after a looong break. Anyways, this is my first attempt to write an APH fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated. Review please! I really don't like the first chapter, but I promise it'll get better. I hope the story works out alright because I know not a lot of people ship PruHun.

REVIEW SIL VOUS PLAIT (please)! I already have the next 3 chapter typed out and only need 5 reviews to post up the next one (:


	2. B is for Bass

Human Names You May Not Know:

Linh: Vietnam  
Jan: Holland/Netherlands  
Lili: Liechtenstein  
Jeanne: Joan of Arc  
Matthias: Denmark  
Lukas: Norway

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, FrancexJeanne, and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

Band Geeks

xxxx

B is for Bass

xxxx

_The sun felt warm on my face as I sit back against the tree. It was calming, peaceful, and tranquil. And I love every moment of it. As I closed my eyes I felt a presence taking a seat beside me. An arm gently wrap itself around me, pulling my into a soft, gentle embrace. I wanted to open my eyes but a hand gently covered it as a whispery voice said, "no."_

_Instead I leaned into the touch as this person held me. I stayed there for a while before I softly tried to pry their hand off. _

"_Don't. You'll ruin the magic," he whispered worriedly. "You can't forget this."_

"_Don't worry. I won't," I heard myself said as I removed the hand. His hand was callous and pale and when I turned to look at him, I found soft crimson eyes gazing back at me._

"_I told you it you ruin the magic. Do you regret it, Elizabeta?"_

"Elizabeta? Oi! OI! LIZZIE! WAKEY WAKEY!"

"Huh?" I sat up from my seat, startled.

"WHOA THERE! Calm yourself down, girly. We're at the rest stop," Gilbert said as he peered down at me. "Damn. You face is hella red. You okay? You're not sick, are you? Cause that would not be awesome for the competition."

I felt my face and indeed it was very warm. "Oh, it's nothing. I- I just need air, excuse me." I quickly avoided him and hopped off the bus.

"Hey! We need to talk after this!" Gilbert called out after me as I ran towards the bathroom to splash my face with cold water.

No way. Did I just? Was it really? I looked in the mirror to see my face still bright red. No way. I can't. It's just some weird freaky dream and God is probably laughing at me right now. I'm just hungry and tired, that's all. That must be it. After I calmed down, I went out to see everyone in line, ordering their food.

"Hey! You want anything? I'll order it for you," Linh offered as she stood in front of the cashier.

My stomach growled and I felt my cheeks heated up a bit. "I'll get the bacon burger meal. Thanks, Linh."

She smiled at me before turning back to the cashier and repeated my order and paid. As she received her receipt, she motioned me over to the girls table. But at the corner of my eye I saw Gilbert waiting so I held up a hand to signify that I'll be over in a few minute. I followed Gilbert as we walked outside to the side of the burger joint.

"Okay, so I promised Francis I wouldn't tell anyone unless it was someone important. Well, since you're Jeanne's friend, I think it's totally okay to tell you," he whispered lowly. I strained my neck down as he too, craned his neck. "I read the whole conversation and that whole thing about Francis not noticing her is all bullshit. He's like, head over heels for the girl. He only does small talk because he's too nervous to be near her for a certain amount of time. Frenchie would not shut up when he's around us, which gets really not awesome after a while. So I'm thinking that we should get those two love birds together, awesome huh?"

I stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what he just has said. Francis likes Jeanne. He's too nervous to talk to her. "Are you serious? Francis, nervous? That's…unbelievable."

"Oh come on, a girl that cute and not get hit on by Francis yet is a miracle…unless you include yourself and Ivan's younger sister. I think he's afraid of you two. He flirted with Linh before, but it didn't go well."

True. "Alright, but if your friend breaks her heart I'm not only hunting him down, but you too, for setting this up. Got it?" I growled at him.

Gilbert just grins and said, "Awesome! Now let's get some burgers."

I walked back in and took a seat next to Jeanne and across from the other two girls. It was awkward silenced for a moment.

"So, what did he talk to you about? Or was it too private to ask?" Jeanne asked.

"He was asking how awesome he is and something something. Ya know? Same old stuff," I said as she started to stuff curly fries into her mouth. "It's Gilbert. Come on."

"Well…that does sound a bit like him," Lili commented as she twirled her fingers.

"How much long until we get to Nois City anyways?" Linh piped up, already finished with her lunch.

"We'll reach there by noon."

Jeanne groaned, "That's four more hours. We'll die in a bus full of dudes."

I shrugged. "It can't be that bad."

xxxx

"HANDS OFF YOU BLOODY BITCH!"

"OW! MON AMI! THAT WASN'T NICE! WATCH YOUR FEET!"

"OW! OOPS! SORRY! OOF!"

"GYAH!"

"SORRY MATTHIAS!"

"WHOA!" Matthias shouted as the bus made another sharp turn on the bumpy road, making him crash back into the side of the bus. "FUCKING SHIT! AH!' It again turned to the right and sent Matthias crashing into Alfred.

"OH F- SHIT! LOSE THE MUSCLES, MATTHIAS!" Alfred exclaimed, crushed under the weight of the taller boy.

"Sorry man! This road is way out of tune. No pun intended," Matthias replied as the bus swerved a few more time tossed the band students like a salad. "Oof! Oh. Hey there, Lukas!" Matthias grinned as Lukas landed into his lap. "You can stay here."

I was hanging onto the table while Vash took Lili under the table where they hung onto the table leg. Jeanne was being flung around while Linh sat there like it was nothing. "How do you do this?"

Linh looked up and rested her legs onto the table. "Vietnam's roads are worse then this. I'm use to it."

I groaned and held onto the table. Then I saw an opening. At that moment I let myself go, got thrown into Antonio who bumped into Jeanne, which made her fall right into Francis' lap, facing him. I grinned to myself as the two were thrown together against the wall. Wait, it's the first time, EVER, that I got see Francis blush. And damn, that's a really red blush. It's redder than Lovino's when he's near Antonio. I silently congratulated myself but then the sharp turn to the left had me sliding.

"AAAH!" I yelped as I crashed head first into a certain Albino's stomach.

"FUCK! YOU HAVE A REALLY HARD HEAD!" Gilbert shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Alfred yelled from the back of the bus, only to crash back into Matthias, thrown both of them rolling onto the floor. "SHIT!"

Somehow Heracles managed to sleep through all of it while Sadiq and Matthew are crushed together next to the bathroom, hanging onto the door. Toris was being held back by Ivan who was also hugging Yao to his chest, for the bumpy road does not affect him. In Soviet Russia, roads don't bump Russians, Russians bump the road.

Lukas landed on Tino who pushed Lukas off and Lukas land back onto Matthias, but the bump made Tino grabbed Jan's arm and pulled him down also, making the Dutch cry out in surprise and landed face first onto the floor.

Overall, it was pretty chaotic. After a few more toss, turns, and crashes, the road smoothed out and everyone groaned in pain. It is so nap time right now. Heracles somehow ended up sleeping on Sadiq's lap who was too tired to care and fell asleep too with Matthew resting his legs on Heracles stomach, all three still on the floor. Toris and Eduard fell asleep side by side on the table as Ivan hugged a Yao. Yao still awake tried to escape from the Russian's embrace, but failed. Alfred ended up sleeping on Arthur's lap and Arthur fell asleep drooling all over Alfred's hair.

Jeanne was still in Francis' arms, sleeping, when the French boy was still awake and flustered.

As for me, I removed myself from Gilbert and apologized. But his arms were locked around my waist as his head tilted back and soft snores poured from his mouth. That bastard fell asleep on me!

xxxx

Sporkie: Ah...I promise it'll get better in the next chapter. Why? Because it's via Gilbert/Prussia's point of view, next! 8D Yaaaay. No worries. After their trip from Nois City is over, you guys will be meeting the rest of the cast members, such as the Axis, the rest of the Asian family, the Nordics, and some of Europe and Africa that you have yet to see.

So if you guys want the next chapter up quickly (because I already have it typed out ;D), please leave at leaves 5 reviews. o 3 o Love youuu.

P.S I apologize for any mistakes made while typing this. I have yet to find a beta :l


	3. C is for Clarinet

Human Names You May Not Know:

Linh: Vietnam  
Jan: Holland/Netherlands  
Lili: Liechtenstein  
Jeanne: Joan of Arc  
Matthias: Denmark  
Lukas: Norway

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, FrancexJeanne, and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

Band Geeks

xxxx

C is for Clarinet

xxxx

I groaned as I felt a movement in my arms.

"Gilbert. Gilbert!"

"Uggggh," I groaned as I felt a finger jabbing at my forehead. "Are we at the hotel yet?"

The same bell chime voice said, "Yes, yes we are. Now wake up and LET GO OF ME!"

I opened my eyes to see green ones glaring up at me. "Hello Elizabeta. I know I'm awesome, but no need to throw yourself at m- OW!" SHE SLAPPED THE AWESOME ME! "YOU SLAPPED THE AWESOME ME!" I shouted in surprise. Holy hell, that hurts! I let go of her and she huffed as she stood up and walked out.

"Are you checking out her ass?" Toni asked.

"What?" I snapped out of my hypnosis. "Well, she has a very awesome ass if I have to judge. Not as awesome as mine, but pretty damn awesome for a girl's ass."

I heard Roderich scoff in the background. Hah! That pompous ass is just jealous I'm hitting it off with his ex, even if he _was_ the one to break up with her. So it's the awesome me's job to pick up the broken pieces. Even thought Elizabeta isn't really broken, nor does she care, but whatever.

Yes, I, the Awesome Gilbert of the Prussians have a crush on Elizabeta. Only a small one. Very small. Okay, no, it's actually a really big crush, seeing how I liked her ever since we were twelve and now we're seventeen.

SHUT UP! FIVE YEAR IS NOT A LONG TIME! Besides, she was with Roddy for three of those five years, so I can't do much about that.

But no worries, I will woo her with my awesome charisma.

"What are you talking about?" Vash asked me impatiently. "Get the fuck out of the damn bus already."

Indeed I was the only one in the bus. So I grabbed all of my totally awesome bags and instrument and bounced off to check out our awesome, or not so awesome, hotel. Let me tell you, it's not awesome. It's badass.

Shit looked as if it was made of all glass with metal frames and stuff. Yeah, I know, really descriptive. But seriously! It's so AWESOME. IT'S AS AWESOME AS ME! They should removed NOIR ELEGANT HOTEL and make it the AWESOME GILBERT HOTEL. It was totally impressive and I'm like, starting to sound like Feliks… Stop, Gilbert. Just…stop.

I walked through the double sliding doors of the totally Awesome Hotel of Gilbert the Awesome. SHIT! Inside is just…no, not awesome. It's WAY beyond awesome! I stood there gawking at the inside of the hotel along with a few others such as Arthur, Alfred, and Matthias.

"Thanks, Francis. For convincing your dad we can stay here," I heard Mr.G said to Francis.

No way. Francis _owns_ this hotel? Well, not Francis, but his dad, but STILL. "DUDE! YOU NEVER TOLD US ANY OF THIS!" I shouted at my best French bestie. "AWESOME! WE GET SUPER AWESOME SUITES, RIGHT?" I grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him out of his wits.

"OUI! OUI! NOW LET GO OF MOI!"

I released him just as Vash started to announce the roommates.

"Room 910 for the girls. Room 900 for Lili and I. Room 901 for Mr. Germania. Room 925 is for the terrible trio. You know who you are. Room 926 is Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew. Room 928 is Matthias, Lukas, and Jan. Room 930 is Berwald, Tino, and Roderich. Ivan, Toris, and Eduard are in room 932. And lastly Heracles, Yao, and Sadiq are in room 933. Here's your keys, now get your asses to your rooms!"

I quickly grabbed three keys and ran to the elevator awkwardly. Cause really now? It's very awkward to run carrying a duffle bag, your backpack, and a trombone. But whatever, Francis, Toni, and I ran towards the elevator anyways and started to mashing buttons. The last one to the left dinged and we all piled in, Toni quickly pressing the close button. Too bad Matthias is a basketball player and practically tackled us via elevator doors, but instead he just held the door.

"Aw man! That's not cool Matthias; we're supposed to have the awesome elevator to our selves!" I whined, but Matthias shook his head.

"Tino, Lukas, Arthur, and Berwald should be the first ones up because they have the heaviest instruments. And it's ladies first, so out."

"Don't be so un-awesome. We'll let you in with us."

Matthias seemed to think about it for a moment before jumping in with us. "ALRIGHT! TALLY HO!"

I pressed the closed button only in time to see Arthur flipping the bird at us.

"He'll get over it," Francis commented.

When the elevator reached our floor, all four of us ran out like maniacs searching for out room. Francis, of course, found it first and opened the door for us.

Dude. This is way more awesome than any awesome have been before. The room was HUGE. The ceiling is hella tall and the walls are painted this awesome dark blue color. Of course I headed straight to the bathroom and DAMN. It was all silver and marble and shit and DAMN. JUST DAMN. The tub looks like a pool for a small pool party and it has these rain types of shower head that's on the ceiling. The type where there are holes that just rains down. Beside that was this large slidy window thing that can open up to look into the bedroom. So we can just climb through the window from the bedroom instead of walking through the bathroom door. Oh Gilbird. There is a 58" plasma TV with a PS3.

"FRANCIS I LOVE YOU! YOU RICH AWESOME BASTARD YOU!" I shouted as I jumped onto the DICTATOR size bed. It's not even king. It's like, fifty-six trillion times bigger! That was when I noticed that there were only two beds.

"So who's sharing bed with who?" I asked.

"I'm willing to share with anyone!" Toni said happily.

The last time I shared a bed with him during our sleepover, I was hugged so tightly that my face turned purple while he kept whispering "Lovi" over and over again. No.

"Okay, I'm staying with you Francis."

"What? Pourquoi moi? Toni ici just offered to share."

I gave him a pointed look and he sighed. "Fine."

Usually sharing bed with Francis would scare me but he's too head over heels for a certain French blonde saxophone player.

We all unpacked and decided to take a bath. Of course we had an argument on whether who goes first. I'm surprised that Francis didn't say that we all should take one together.

"Well, we could always take one together, the tub is big enough."

Okay, that was Toni. I think he's becoming the new Francis now that he's separated from his rabid boyfry. Seriously, the kid can scare a tiger out of its wits.

And so somehow we all ended up together in out swim trunks in the tub together. Talk about awkward.

xxxx

**IMPORTANT: OKAY GUYS! IT NOT EXACTLY THAT IMPORTANT BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! I was typing chapter E but then I realize that I don't have anyone for Canada/Matthew and Vietnam/Linh. So does anyone have any suggestions? If so please leave it in your review because you guys will review, right? RIGHT? Anyways, I need those two to be paired up with someone and if we can't reach a decision then I'm putting them in crack pairings and you guys are going to have to suck it up. /: So please help out and give me so suggestions! Then I'll have a vote. Thanks~ There are many characters that you can't pair them up with and those are the ones who are taken. It's not listed up there because the pairing have yet to appear, but I need to know what you guys would want. So the obvious is no AmeViet, no PruCan, or FraCan, or NetherlandsxCanada, or ChinaViet, and yeah.**

Sporkie: Other than that. Here's Gilbert's POV. Next one is also in his point of view. So if you want to read then give me SIX, not five, but SIX reviews! Yes it jumped up by one, but hey! I usually get more than 5 reviews for the two chapters that were up so this shouldn't be a problem. Thank you or you time.

For those who are curious. There will be two more chapters before the competition. Chapter D and chapter E. D is fairly short, but E and the competition chapter, F, is going to be very long. If you want htem up aleady, *points to paragraph above* Review please. Now I'll shut my rant. /:


	4. D is for Dynamics

Human Names You May Not Know:

Linh: Vietnam  
Jan: Holland/Netherlands  
Lili: Liechtenstein  
Jeanne: Joan of Arc  
Matthias: Denmark  
Lukas: Norway

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, FrancexJeanne, and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

D is for Dynamics

xxxx

After our awkward bath together, Vash called and told us that we're free to explore the hotel as long as we return to our room by six to get ready for dinner. Francis asked him for the schedule of the trip.

It's a five day trip. Today we were just to unpack and chill, tomorrow is our competition, the day after is for relaxation as we wait for the judging, after that is the award ceremony, and the final day is us to hang until nine at night then head for home.

So the first thing we decided to do was to explore the hotel, which was more like a damn resort instead of a hotel. I meant that in an awesome way, of course. Oh, never mind. It _is_ a resort because apparently we're on the West wing which was the suites while the Central was entertainment and the East was for food. Just when I thought this can't get any sweeter, it did. Toni and I begged Francis to take us to Central.

"Fine. Follow moi, sil-te-plait," Francis said as we trailed behind him. "Well, this is central. There should be a cinema here, a theater, a game room, a club, an art exhibit, different shops, and the lounge. Where do you guys want to start first? The only place that we can't get into is the club, but there should be one for people underage which should be less crowded because there's not a lot of people here at this time of year and we're only here because of the band trip."

"Well I guess we can watch a movie, but I sorta want to see the pool," Toni commented and I agreed along. "We haven't seen it at all since we got here."

Francis motioned for us to follow. He lead us through this hella awesome garden which I bet Gilbird would love if he was here. Past the garden were these really, really big double door. Francis pressed his thumb to a blue pad and there was a click before the door opened upandohmygawd. Toni and I stood there as we stared at the pool.

"Shit dude. This is the pool?" Toni asked, eyes wide.

"IT LOOKS LIKE FUCKING MAUI'S BEACHES!" I cried. "HOW RICH ARE YOU?"

Francis all but shrugged as he replied, "Nancy is famous for its beaches."

"We fucking need to try out the pool of awesome later on," I said as I wiped the drool away from the corner of my mouth. "Does it open at night?"

"It opens until 10:30," Toni remarked as he read from the sign. "We all should totally go! Invite everyone since Mr. Germania doesn't believe in teenage curfews. We can talk about it over dinner. Anyone who wants to join us is welcome."

"Sounds like an awesome POOL PART-TAY!" I shouted and I threw my hands up. Then brought them down to hug Francis. The hug surprised him and made us fall over with my being on top of him. I heard a gasp and looked up.

Aw sheeet.

"It's not what it looks like!" I shouted.

Elizabeta giggled and took a picture with her phone as Jeanne stared at us with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. Linh was gawking at us as she covered Lili's eyes.

"O-Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! W-we'll leave now!" Jeanne stuttered as she spun on her heels and started her way off.

"Wait!" Francis shouted and he shoved me off. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! JEANNE! COME BACK!" He too ran off after her, but she only seems to speed up. Soon it was a chase with Jeanne shouting apologies and Francis shouting about misunderstandings.

Toni wolf whistled, breaking the silence over our said. "Awkwaaaarrd~" he sang as he kicked the floor.

Linh took her hand off of Lili's eyes and cleared her throat. "Erm, uh, well…we should get going now. We'll see you guys at dinner."

For once, I was quiet as I nodded.

xxxx

Francis, Antonio, and I were back in our. Toni and I were comforting Francis who was sulking and moaning into his hand.

"Pourquoi? I can't believe she had to appear at that exact moment. Now she probably think that I'm interested in you or you're interested in me and that's just so mal!" he moaned depressingly. "What am I to do now?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you're gonna make yourself look awesome for dinner and woo her with your awesome look and charm. Cheer up o' buddy o' pal! Where's that feisty Frenchman I know and love?"

"Lost like his pride when you fell on top of me," Francis muttered sadly. He stood up from the couch and fell face down onto the bed. "Aggggghhhh…"

I frowned. "You talk some sense into 'im, Toni…Toni?" I turned around to see Toni also face down on the bed. I groaned. "Oh dear G- You too? What now?"

"I miss my Tomato," his cries muffled by the sheets and mattress.

I felt like I was going to go bald because I'm a thread break away from ripping my hair out. How the hell am I going to get them ready for dinner?

xxxx

**IMPORTANT...AGAIN. So once again, I'm back asking for your help, so please help me. I can't finish the next chapter without you guys. So last chapter I asked you guys who Vietnam and Canada should be with. So here are some suggestions that I got.**

**Vietnam:**  
**ThailandxVietnam. **Personally, I don't like this pairing, but if you guys want, I'm willing to suck it up and write it because I love you guys. /:**  
****KoreaxVietnam. **Okay, this was one of the crack pairings and my friends told me if possible, try to add this pairing to the story. It's a strange couple, but I'm not afraid to try out a new cup of tea.  
**AustriaxVietnam.** This is a really weird couple. No joke. I have no idea how these two would work out, but I will try.

**Canada:  
CanadaxSeychelles.** If you guys want, I can do this couple. How? I don't know, but I'll think of something**  
CanadaxNo One.** A lot said Canada is better off forever alone. xD But I think he needs love too**  
CanadaxUkraine.** This couple seems to be very popular. I don't understand it, but it's a cute couple (:**  
CanadaxEgypt.** Okay, this pairing is like, my guilty pleasure. I don't know why, but I absolutely love these two together and I would make them a couple, but I think it would weird you guys out. xD;;

**Last and not least: CanadaxVietnam. **It's a weird pairing and seems a bit uncreative to just put them together, but if you guys want, I will oblige.

Sporkie: So please have two votes (or one if you pick CanadaxVietnam) ready in your review. If you're one of those person who won't vote, but complains about the pairing, then sorry, you had a chance. I really need to know what you guys want so I can write chapter E. I'm halfway through, but I'm stuck because I'm trying to find Linh's love interest. So please, please review and vote. Thank you!

Number of reviews needed for next chapter: 7


	5. E is for Ensemble

Human Names You May Not Know:

Linh: Vietnam  
Jan: Holland/Netherlands  
Lili: Liechtenstein  
Jeanne: Joan of Arc  
Matthias: Denmark  
Lukas: Norway

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, FrancexJeanne, SwisAus, KorViet and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

Band Geeks

xxxx

E is for Ensemble

I pinned the final pin onto Jeanne's hair as I took three steps backwards. "Perfect!" I exclaimed. "You look absolutely fabulous! Francis will be drooling all over your looks."

The petite French girl (no pun intended, once again) fidgeted in her seat as she wrung her hands together. "I don't know. I mean, I've seen him with prettier girls, and I mean…a lot prettier."

Linh scoffed. "They're only pretty on the outside. You, you're beautiful inside, and absolutely adorable on the outside. If Francis can't see that then he's a blind man."

Jeanne smiled shy and whispered to us, "Thanks guy."

I really meant it when I said she looks amazing. She had on a short sleeve baby blue dress with a white bodice and ribbon wrapped up in a bow with blue strapped sandals and a white flower pinned to her hair. It was simple, but she pulled it off. Simple fits Jeanne.

As for Linh, she was standing at the door in a dark green long sleeve, knee-length dress and green flats. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun. It was plain, but I think she wanted it to be plain. She doesn't seem like the type of girl who wants flash.

Then there's me in my knee-length pink one strap dress with a bow on my strap and small frills at the trimmings. I wore a pink flower in my hair and had on pink flats. I guess none of us wanted heels since we would be walking up and down the stairs to get to our dining area. Since it's all paid for, all of us were too lazy to bring our purses and instead headed down to the fountain front to wait fro everyone else.

At night time, the hotel was stunningly gorgeous. Soft lamps lit the walkway of the garden where we waited in front of the fountain. Matthias, Jan, Lukas, Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur were already waiting.

"Good evening, ladies. May I say you three looks stunning tonight," Arthur commented as he smiled.

Linh chuckled. "What a gentleman. If only Alfred could learn a thing or two from you."

Alfred pouted.

"You guys look dashing too," Jeanne said happily.

Indeed the guys look quiet handsome. All of them except Lukas and Matthew were wearing black slacks. Lukas and Matthew had on grey ones.

"You guys look like the rainbow," I joked. Each one had on a different color dress shirt and a tie to match.

Matthew had on a cream yellow button up with a grey tie. Lukas had on a light blue shirt with a silver and blue striped tie. Matthias wore a red button up with a black skinny tie. Alfred looks the same as Matthias but instead of red was a navy colored shirt. Arthur wore a white button up with a black vest and a green tie. Jan had on an orange shirt with a black tie.

"Wow, you girls are amazing!" Matthias complimented. "Dressing up for somebody special? Or are you three just trying to seduce any young men who walk past by?" He took a glance at Jeanne who blushed. Linh and I laughed. "It looks like Jeanne is all dressed up for someone!"

Lukas slapped his arm. "Stop that. She's feeling uncomfortable."

Jeanne laughed softly, "No, no. It's alright."

"THE AWESOME IS HERE!" I heard from behind us and turned around. There was Gilbert running towards us in black slacks and a grey short sleeve button up. Francis was behind wearing a dark magenta color long sleeve dress shirt and Antonio wearing a beige color short sleeve button up. Vash in all black was walking with Lili who was wearing all magenta. They both were behind the terrible trio.

I saw Linh nudged Jeanne and Jeanne going bright red. Well, I have to admit, Francis is looking pretty fine this evening. He swept up his shoulder length waves and tied it up in a loose pony tail, freeing his face from unwanted strands of hair getting in the way.

"There's your Frenchman," I joked as I whispered it to her.

Jeanne was frozen in place.

"Mr. Germania already booked us an entire room so we can head up first and choose our seats," Vash announced. "So everyone who is already, go ahead and go first. I'll wait here for the rest."

All of us took our time walking through the beautiful garden. I grabbed Gilbert's arm and whisper to his ear. He nodded and whispered to Antonio next to him and the words traveled. Everyone looked at each other in confusion but did what I planned. One by one everyone slowed their paces, everyone but Jeanne and Francis. Soon they bother were side by side and five feet ahead.

I don't think they noticed…yet. I saw Francis saying something and Jeanne turning her head to look at him, but we were getting further away so I couldn't hear much. Only broken sentences entered my hearing. I smiled as I saw them laughing. At least they were getting somewhere, no?

"Awesome plan," Gilbert whispered into my ear.

I jumped a bit, startled, but calmed myself down. "Thanks. Do you think we can get them to sit with each other? Alone?"

"Leave that to the awesome me!" Gilbert announced proudly as he turned around and stopped the others. "Hey guys! The awesome me just thought of an equally awesome plan. Everyone should be able to grab a partner and you will be sitting with them for dinner tonight. Choose your partner!"

Alfred quickly threw his arm around Arthur while Berwald did the same with Tino. Matthias tried to throw his arm around Lukas, but the shorter boy sucker punched him in the stomach. Jan, Linh, Antonio, and Matthew stared at each other and coughed awkwardly.

"What about the people who didn't arrive yet?" Linh asked.

"I'll inform them right now," Gilbert said with his phone already at his ear. "Yo, Ivan! Tell everyone they need a partner for dinner tonight. Okay, everyone got one? Okay…uh huh…alright. So it's you and Yao. Heracles and Sadiq, Vash and Lili, Roderich is sitting with Mr. G? Ha! Funny! Toris and Eduard are partnered. Okay got it." He pressed end and shoved his phone into his pocket. "Alright, so that leaves you four," Gilbert said as he pointed to Linh, Jan, Matthew, and Antonio.

"I'll be Linh's partner," I announced.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE AWESOME'S PARTNER!" Gilbert exclaimed as he waved hand motions to himself.

I shrugged, "You can sit with Antonio and Jan and Matthew can be partners."

He sighed dramatically, "Fiiiinneeee. Come on, we're gonna lose the couple."

Indeed Jeanne and Francis were already descending up the marble staircase to the restaurant. We all sped up and quickly followed them inside a dim lit room.

"Oooh, romantic atmosphere," Matthias joked only to get elbowed by Lukas.

"Shut up and grab a table," the Norwegian boy scolded.

They took a table by the wall and sat down on the left side of room next to a giant glass window with a view of the garden. Their table was two tables away from Francis and Jeanne's who were already sitting down and cracking jokes.

"Oh, look at them!" Linh sighed, "How cute. I wish I can be like them right now."

I sighed along with her, "I know, right?" We took a seat towards the center of the room. "Do you like anyone, Linh?"

She blushed and shrugged. "It's a bit embarrassing."

"Oh come on now. Jeanne likes Francis. Francis. Yours can't be that bad. But you don't have to tell me, of course," I assured her.

Linh bit her lips and smiled bashfully. "Okay, but don't tell anyone. Do you know Yong Soo?"

I blinked a few times, "Yong Soo? You mean Yao's cousin from Korea? The one who's always jumping around claiming people's 'breast'? The one that groped Alfred and made him shriek like a girl?"

Linh giggled, "Yeah, that one. Embarrassing, huh?"

"No. It's fine. Now that I think about it, you two make a cute couple."

"What about you, Lizzie? Is anyone running their legs through your mind?" Linh asked as she peered at me slyly, as if she knows who I like.

Once she asked the question, the first person to appear in my mind was Roderiech. Not because I still liked him, no. It was because I've been with him for so long I forgot to think of other boys.

"No. No one at the moment," I said cautiously.

"No one?" she inquired. "Really? I thought…"

I blinked a few times. "Thought what?"

"I thought you had a thing for Gilbert."

I nearly dropped my glass of water. "Whoa! No, no, no, no. Not Gilbert. He's like… an annoying brother to me. I mean, we've been best friends since we were five. Twelve years, Linh. I can't like my best friend of twelve years."

"Why not?"

"Because… That's just silly and not to mention awkward. Besides, it's Gilbert. I mean he's cute, but I see him nothing more than a twin bro. Come on, let's order our food and then continue. I'm starving." And so we did. Linh asked for the seafood special while I stuck to good o' steak. We both decided that we'll share our appetizer.

"That's too bad," Linh muttered as she poked at her dinner roll. "You two make such a cute couple."

I rolled my eyes, "As if, more like awkward."

"If you say so. Heh, look. Jeanne seems to be having fun," Linh pointed out as she aimed her fork at the couple. Jeanne was talking to Francis, but from here it looked like she had more interest in her plate than she does with Francis, but he doesn't seem to mind. It was really cute how he looks at her with adoration. "That's just way too cute. How long do you think it would take Francis to muster up his French guts and ask her out?"

"If he's serious about her, and I think he is, it might take a while. Or it could be soon, depending on the situation," I said as I winked at her. "You know, like us setting them up."

"Aww," Linh cooed as Francis lifted a hand to tuck a stray strand of hair out of Jeanne's face.

I smiled. "Come on, let's leave them in peace and enjoy our dinner.'

So we did. Dinner went really well and there was no chaos at all, something I expected from Gilbert, Matthias, and Alfred. But I think it was because Lukas and Arthur got the last two tightly by the neck. And Gilbert was comforting Antonio who seems to be moping.

Linh's and my phone buzzed and we both took it out only to see the same text message.

_Pool Party after this. You guys in? If yes, don't reply, if no, reply to this message.  
-Gilbert_

Linh looked over to me. "You wanna?"

"Sounds fun. Burn some calories, " I said chuckling. "I think most of us are done here. Want to head back and change?" Linh nodded and we both stood up and saw Jeanne walking towards us. "Are you coming to the pool too?" She nodded and we all left for our room.

"So, how was it? If you don't mind me asking," I asked Jeanne.

She blushed and stopped to hug Linh and I. "It was perfect. Thanks you guys, for helping me out with him. He's such a gentleman and we're doing great. Both of us were born in Paris and moved here to the States seven years ago. We love the same movies and music and art. I can't thank you guys enough."

Linh laughed. "Anything for our best friend! Let's hurry and go. I want to jump into the pool."

xxxx

We were running barefooted, with our bags on our shoulders and our flip flops in our hands, to the pool. The night was a bit hot and all three of us hope that the water was cool.

"This is fun already! And we're not even at the pool yet!" Jeanne giggled.

We ran through the already open gates and dumped our bags onto the nearest chairs and ran over to the pool. The guys were already there.

Francis reserved it for us so it was just the band members. The pool was absolutely beautiful and it looked like a Maui luau. Torches and small crystal golden lights were lit around us and in the pool and the pool bar was open with Alfred and Arthur over there. Alfred chugging down fries of course.

"HEY LIZZIE!" Gilbert shouted before grabbing my hand and jumping in.

"AH!" I shrieked as he took me down with him. "GILBERT!" I tried to sound mad, but I ended up laughing along with him. "You ass! That was childish." The water was cool against my skin as I floated next to my favorite Prussian.

"As if you didn't like it. That was totally awesome!"

I giggled, "It was- Ah, look! It's Roddy."

Gilbert smiled mischievously as he leaned in and whispered. "Let's pull him in. Doesn't he hate getting wet?"

Revenge does sound nice. "Let's do it."

Both of us dove under and watched as he approached closer. Gilbert nudge me and we both sprang up.

"GYAHLALALALALALA!" Gilbert shouted as each of us grab a leg and pulled him in.

He landed in along with us with a huge splash as he start to splutter. "W-Wah? You two! That was very immature."

"Suck it up you prick and have some fun." Gilbert splashed some water in Roderich's face.

"Elizabeta, you know better than taking side with this child."

I smirked, "Do I?" I splashed him too. Gulbert and I took turn getting his hair all wet. Roderich looks cute with wet hair though.

"That's enough you two!"

Gilbert and I stopped at the sound of Vash's voice. Vash offered a hand to Roderich and pulled him out. The two made their way to the closest chair and sat down with Vash drying Roderich's hair. It looked really cute.

I giggled, "How adorable."

Gilbert gagged, "Ugh, I rather not have anything to do with Roddy and romance."

I punched his arm. "Don't be like that." No words were exchanged for a while as we relaxed in each other presences. Somehow we ended up playing footies underwater.

The rest of the night went by smoothly as Vash announce we should go to sleep sometime around ten. We all agreed since tomorrow is the competition.

Back at our room after I finished getting ready for bed, I jumped onto my shared bed with Jeanne and stretched.

"Are you two ready for tomorrow?" I asked them.

Linh turned off the tv and set the alarm. "Hell yeah. We're gonna get first place for sure."

Jeanne jumped on the bed and lied down beside me. "You bet! Let's get some rest now. Night guys."

"Nighty."

I yawned and pulled the blanket up. "Night."

xxx

**IMPORTANT: OKAY! KoreaxVietnam won, however, Canada's love is still undecided. Will it be CanadaxUkraine or CanadaxEgypt? VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**ALSO! I NEED YOU GUYS TO GO READ _Curse of the Spider Lily_. It's a Hetalia fanfic that my friend _Yukimeneko_ wrote. Please? It's such a good fanfic and she's not getting any love. It's a brilliant story and it has the same pairing as mine. Hell, her story inspired me to type mine so please go and check it out! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW TOO! If you review it means she's gonna be happy. Her happy is updating. Updating that story = my happiness. Me happy = faster updates. ;D So go out there and read that story!**

Sporkie: Thank you for reading. Next chapter needs 10 review. Why the sudden jump? I'm trying to stall time so I have time to type the next chapter = w =;;;


	6. F is for FORTE

Human Names You May Not Know:

Linh: Vietnam  
Jan: Holland/Netherlands  
Lili: Liechtenstein  
Jeanne: Joan of Arc  
Matthias: Denmark  
Lukas: Norway

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, FrancexJeanne, SwisAus, KorViet, CanUkr and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxx

Band Geeks

xxx

F is for **FORTE**

xxx

The whole bus was actually quiet for once as we headed to Hill View Entertainment Center where our competition was held. Jeanne and Linh sat side by side reviewing their sheet music as I stared long and hard at mine. I was so nervous. I have a solo and I'm praying that I can pull it off. Everyone else too was nervous, even Matthias and Alfred and Gilbert. Gilbert is practically hyperventilating because he too has a solo. Actually, he has two and I wished him good luck.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw that Heracles was actually awake and looking at his sheet music intensely. Matthias and Jan were pretending to drum on the table and tapping their foot along to the drum line; earplugs in their ears as they were obviously listening to the song we were to play.

Lily was our conductor for our ballad and she was looking at her sheets while waving her hands.

Toris looked so nervous that his face was slightly green while Eduard pressed on his trumpet keys.

Bottom line was: everyone was nervous for our first competition of the year. We wanted to return to Hetalia academy with a high score and be proud to represent our school. We haven't had a jazz band for nine years and now that we've finally got one, we have to prove ourselves. It's a band pride thing.

The bus halt to a stop and everyone tensed up.

"Okay guys, we're going out and setting up our equipments and then we're all heading backstage to our warm up room. We have fifteen minutes to warm up, two minutes to move the equipment on stage, and ten minute to set everything up and get into position. Understood?" Mr. G announced as we all headed out the door.

"Yes sir!"

I grabbed my music folder and jumped down to get my saxophone out of the trunk. I set my things down and went to help the drummers set up their set. "You guys need help?"

"Yeah, can you hold this in place so I can screw the bolt in?" Jan requested. I went over and held the snare in place as Jan tightened the bolt onto it so it would stay on the stand. "Can you also help Matthias with the cymbals?"

I nodded and went over to help Matthias set up the cymbals on their stand. Once everything was put together, I grabbed my music and instruments and followed after Vash. The walk to backstage was pretty far which made me feel bad for Lukas because he had to carry both basses as Tino pushes the amp. It ticked me off because Roderich was not carrying anything and walked empty handed. Actually, nevermind, he would drop the bass anyways.

"How sweet," Jeanne whispered to me as she motioned over to Lukas.

The Norwegian was scolding the Danish boy to give the basses back. Matthias just smiled and shook his head as he took the basses away from Lukas. Lukas was left carrying Jan, Tino, Matthias, and his own music folders.

The warm up room was spacious which many of us were grateful for as we started to set everything up.

Vash stood at the podium. "Attention! While the Rhythm section is setting up, brass and saxes should start tuning."

With my reed in my mouth, I took my tuner out, turned it on, and placed it on my stand. I place the reed on and attached it to my mouth piece and placed it onto the body. I played a G and wince at the sharp sound. I pulled a bit of my mouth piece out a bit and played the note again. Okay, it's green now.

Jeanne was really flat, but she fixed it by pushing it in. Alfred emptied his spit valve next to me and it made me jump because that was really close to hitting.

"Okay, is everyone tuned?"

We all nodded in agreement.

Mr. G stepped onto the podium and lifted his hand up and our instrument went up with it. "F scale. Half notes. Instruments only. Go."

I closed my eyes and played our F scale. Everything sounds great and harmonious.

"F scale, swing style with rhythm. Go."

The swing beat of the drum kept the group in line along with the half notes of the bass as we played.

Mr. G nodded in approval. "Alright, does everyone know the order of our songs. I'm going to review it. We will be playing four songs. First up is Take the A Train by Duke Ellinton. There will be a trumpet solo by Gilbert on this one. You memorized it didn't you, boy? Playing the drums for this song is Matthias and bass is Lukas."

"Yes sir!" Gilbert said enthusiastically.

"Next we will be slowing things down with a ballad. Ballad for Jeri arranged by Paul Clark. Ivan, you have your trumpet solo in this one. Drums will be Jan and bass will be Tino. Improvised solos will be in the following order. Francis, Alfred, Eduard, and Matthew. Then we'll do Night in Tunisia by Dizzy Gillespie. Elizabeta, you have your alto solo in this one. Got it?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Drums are still Jan's and bass is Lukas. Improvised solo will be Linh, Sadiq, and Jeanne. Last is our closing jazzy tune, Gospel John from Ferguson. Gilbert, you also have a solo on that one and we added Arthur's guitar solo at the end. Okay, let's finish up out scales and we'll head to the stage."

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Matthew's face full of green at the corner of my eyes. "Matthew? Don't worry, we'll do fine," I assured him. "You'll do fine. Hetalia Academy is going to take first place, no?"

He gave me a shaky smile. "Thank you Elizabeta."

Once we got to the stage, the instrumental section took our assigned seats as the rhythm section set up. Vash took the podium and cleared his voice. His hands clasped in front of him as the whole auditorium became quiet. I felt my hands getting clammy under the intense gaze of our spectators.

Finally Vash hands rose and our instrument rose along with them. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, and-!

Matthias started a swing beat as Roderich entered with a jazzy piano opening. Soon Lukas and Arthur joined, and then us. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on my part. Everyone slowed to a stop; everyone but Gilbert. It was his trumpet solo.

I smiled as I felt myself swell up with pride at my best friend's dynamics and accuracy and boldness when he plays his solo. Not one trace of fear or anxiety showed on his face. The first song ended and Vash stood off the podium as the crowd clapped sophisticatedly.

Lili smoothed out her dress and tapped her finger on the podium. We all sat straight up and readied ourselves for the ballad.

It started out fine, but Jan seemed to speed it up a bit and when the drums speed, so does the rest of the band. Lili realizes this and got the Dutch boy to slow his pace. Aside from the speed up and the accidental squeak my sax gave, the ballad continued on and finished smoothly. Night in Tunisia is up and I sat up straight as I clenched onto my saxophone.

A slow exotic Middle Eastern beat was played before the saxophone section joined and quickened the pace. I winced as one of the trumpets got off tune, but ignored it as my solo came up.

For a moment I froze and fear and anxiety wrapped itself around me. Alfred tapped his trombone onto my shoulder in a friendly gesture of good luck. I took in a deep breath and played. I willed myself to be like Gilbert and play with confidence. I would smile if I could, but instead I played the solo and stayed on time. Once it was over, I sat back down into my seat and played in sync with the saxes and the brass.

One more song to go, I thought excitedly. One more song and then we get to go back to the hotel and rest. I know Gospel John is going to fly well because it happens to be everyone's favorite.

A quick fast pace beat burst out from our little jazz group as all of us tried to concentrate. I thought of the award we will receive and the reputation we'll gain for our school.

The song came to an end as the auditorium filled up to the top with applause. I smiled so widely that my cheeks started to hurt. The curtains pulled and everyone hurried to get the stage clean up and removed the sets off. Once we were out and on the bus, the whole band sighed and conversations started up.

"MAN! THAT WAS SO NERVE WRECKING!" Alfred exclaimed and he flopped besides Arthur. "But at the same time it was so-."

"AWESOME!" Gilbert shouted and he ran on. "MY SOLO WAS SO AWESOME IT BLEW UP THE METER OF AWESOME!"

I chuckled. "It sure did. Even I had to admit you were amazing! Both you and Ivan."

Ivan chuckled in the back as he wrapped his arm around Yao. "I just thought of Yao the whole time as I played. It calms me down~" With that said he kissed the top of the Asian boy's head.

Yao blushed and splutter wordlessly before hiding his face into his hand as Ivan laughed.

"Yeah, everyone did great!" Tino announced as he pecked Berwald on the cheek. "Good job."

Matthias grinned and tapped his cheeks. "Do I get something too, Lukas?"

Matthias got kissed by Lukas' music folder as the Norwegian boy huffed and blushed.

Sadiq shrugged. "He," he motioned to the Greek, "Was okay, but the performance was very good."

"That's good and I'm positive we'll score high!" Eduard said excitedly and Toris just laughed quietly behind him as he was trying to calm Matthew down.

"That was s-so sca-scary," the Canadian breathed out.

"No worries, everyone did their best and it was amazing," Mr. G praised as he got on. "I think you all deserve some rest when we get back to the hotel. But how about a stop for some lunch first?"

Everyone, including me, whooped in excitement. Nerve wrecking band competition can make teenagers very hungry, ya know?

xxx

**HEY. GO READ Curse of the Spider Lily ALREADY! IT'S LIKE...SUPER DUPER AWESOME. GO READ AND REVIEW IT. IF YOU GUYS DON'T I WON'T UPDATE FAST. I'LL TAKE MY SWEET ASS TIME. I'M SERIOUS. GO READ IT. GO GO GO GO. Link is in my profile thnxbyeeeee.**

Sporkie: Okay, now for the read A/N. But seriously, go read it. It is amazinggggg. *is waiting patiently for update* Also, CanUkr beat the shit out of CanEgy. So CanUkr it is! *claps* About time I can pair Matthew up with someone. Anyways, holy shit, I'm sorry this was so late. When I said ten reviews, I thought it was going to take a while, but noooo, it only took 2 days and it was more than ten. GEEZ! I love you guys and all, but I was sorta trying to stall, lol. Oh wells. Sadly the next chapter is yet to be written unlike the previous ones so it may take a while. But I need **TEN** reviews for the next chapter, okay? ;D

**P.S. IMPORTANT. UPDATE MAY START GETTING SLOW BECAUSE...erm, well, because I just got Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and that might distract me a little...okay, not a little, a lot. I'M SORRY, BUT EZIO CALLS FOR MEEEE AND I MUST HEED HIS CALLS. OTL So be aware that updates might be a bit slooooooow. Love ya!**


	7. G is for Grandisimo

**ANONYMOUS REPLIES**:

**mmaxreader:** Ah, for your question of who the Netherlands is paired with. I'm not sure if others like this couple, but I absolutely adore NetherlandsxJapan. So yes, the Netherlands is paired with Japan. :)

**Jlia:** Thank you so much (: I'm happy you took the time to review when you have a hard time speaking english and it really touches me. Of course! YOu can translate this into any language you want, it's an honor. As long as I am credit as the author of course. ;D

xxx

Human Names You May Not Know:

Linh: Vietnam  
Jan: Holland/Netherlands  
Lili: Liechtenstein  
Jeanne: Joan of Arc  
Matthias: Denmark  
Lukas: Norway

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, Franne, SwisAus, KorViet, CanUkr, TurGiri, NetherlandsxJapan and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

Band Geeks

xxxx

G is for Grandioso

I stretched as I woke up and I accidentally hit Francis in the face.

"MERDE!" he swore as he bolted up straight. "WHAT WAS THAT?" He glared at me as he rubbed his nose. On the other bed, Antonio was strangling (or snuggling?) with the extra pillow, murmuring his boyfriend's name.

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologized as I held up my hands in defense. "I forgot you were there. I'll try to be careful next time." I rolled over Francis, in which of course he yelped and complained, but I ignored it as I looked at the clock. It read eight A.M. and I groaned. It's too early to wake up. "Man, it's too early for me to be up," I whined. "But I can't fall back asleep…Francis?"

I turned over to see my best friend already knocked out. The hotel phone rang and I picked it up. "Good morning, this is the awesome Gilbert."

"Oh, you're actually up? I did not know you woke up this early. Is Francis awake?" Who else could it be but Jeanne? "I was wondering if he would get breakfast with me."

"Yeah, sure, he's awake. He'll meet you down in a few minutes? Yeah, about fifteen? Lobby. Yeah, ok, bye." I hung up the phone and glanced over to the French boy. "Ey, Froggy. Wake up." Francis groaned and pulled the sheets over. "Fine, I'll just call Jeanne back and tell her you don't want to go to breakfast with her." Next thing I know he was up and running to the bathroom with the sink running and the shower on. I laughed as I rolled back in bed and stretch. Time to relax!

The door slammed shut as Francis ran out and I smirked as I stared at the three key cards on the table. A knock was at the door and I grabbed a key. I handed it to Francis as I opened the door and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

"Go to your little awesome date now," I teased.

Francis blushed before jogging to the elevator. I closed the door and went to the bathroom. Unlike Francis, I'm in no rush and took the longest and most awesome piss of my life. I gave out a happy sigh as I pulled my totally awesome bird PJs back up and grabbed my awesome blue tooth brush. From outside my cell rang and I went out to pick it up. "Eh wo? AH! WESCH! Nuh, I'm noot eating. I'm brooshing mah teeth. Hmm, wait." I spit and rinsed and put the phone back to my ear.

"I'm surprise you're actually up at this time, Bruder."

"Ah, hello little West, why would I not be up at this time?"

"Because you are always up at noon? Anyways, I was just calling to make sure you're still alive and Elizabeta did not maul you yet."

"AS IF SHE WOULD MAUL THE AWESOME ME!" I shouted and stirred Antonio a bit. "So how's Feli? Did you make a move on him yet?"

"What move?" a soft cheery voice piped in. "Are we playing chess?"

I laughed mentally as I heard West stutter and shout back into the phone. "BRUDER!"

"It's ok Feli, West will make you happy soon."

"But I'm already happy."

"He'll make you happier."

"Like...PASTA? NE, NE LUDWIG! LET'S GO MAKE PASTA! PATTA PATTA PATTA!"

"Ah, Felici-"

I grinned victoriously as the line went dead and threw my phone onto my bed from the bathroom window. After taking a nice hot bubble bath (what? They're really awesome, you guys should try it), I got dressed, grabbed my things, especially my keys, and went out, leaving Antonio all alone.

I walked to the garden where there was a small hidden café. Oh, Lizzie was there. There was a pond near by and I used it as a mirror. Let's see, I have on a black t-shirt with a grey windbreaker, jeans, and black and yellow Vans. I tousled my hair a bit before heading over and sitting down in front of my crush. "Ah, guten morgen Elizabeta. Is this weather awesome or what?"

She looked surprised by my appearance before laughing. "Good morning to you too Gilbert. And why yes, today's weather is very beautiful. I was just about to order, do you want anything?"

"Whatever you're getting, I guess. Saves the awesome me the trouble of thinking," I grinned, but inside I was somewhat panicking. Is there something on my face? Does my breath stink even if I just brushed my teeth? Am I making a weird face?

"Okay," Lizzie smiled softly, which made my heart skipped a beat, before turning to the waitress to order. "So, we haven't had a lot of time to talk anymore, huh?" She looked over at me with her soft green eyes and gave me a sad smile. "I miss it. I mean you're one of my oldest and best friends and we barely talk anymore. What happened?"

You got with my prick of a cousin and we both grew up and you got girlier. I never wanted to stop talking to you, but you usually ignore me and what not and it's not exactly all that awesome. You talk to me in public like I'm a plague.

I saw hurt flashed through her eyes.

"Do I really treat you like that?"

Oh shit, did I say those out loud?

"Yes, Gilbert."

"Ah…erm…HAHAHA! It's okay now seeing how we're here and stuff and we should just enjoy each other's awesome company!"

Elizabeta laughed, which sounded like bells to my ear and I had to slap myself mental not to stare. But how could I not? I mean the crush I had on her was a FIVE YEARS CRUSH. I actually doubt it's a crush anymore and I'm absolutely positive I'm in love with her. Well, can someone have a crush for _five_ years? I mean sure the awesome me obviously had other girlfriends before, but…

"Hello? Gilbert?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and felt blood rushed to my face.

Elizabeta stared for a moment before grinning. "Oh no, don't tell me. You like someone too don't you?"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed as I almost fell out of my chair, my face now not awesomely red. This is not awesome, this is not awesome.

"NO WAY!" She giggled, "Who's the unlucky girl? Come on, you can tell me, we're best friends right?"

I felt my heart drop. Right, best friends…of course. Wait, what am I thinking? This was the reason why my prick of a cousin got with her, because I didn't try to woo her and left her wide open for any guy to pick her up. I sat up determinedly. "Well, I don't want to mention any names, but let me assure you, her name is positively awesome. Well, she's awesome overall."

Lizzie gaped at me, "Oh my g- Tell me more about her! Do I know her? What is she like?"

I coughed. "Well, yes you know her, but if you start guessing then I'll just say no to all of it. And she's…well she's complicated."

"What do you like her?"

"Because she's so independent," was the first thing I blurted out and immediately covered my mouth with mortification.

Lizzie smiled slyly, "Oh la, la, Gilbert, I didn't know you were so romantic like that. First thing I thought you would say was she was hot or sexy, but I guess not. What else? Tell me more."

The food came, but we both ignored it as I kept talking. "Well, she's…beautiful too. The awesome kind of beautiful and really cute!" Elizabeta laughed. "And she has this amazing smile that just makes everyone else really happy and this laugh I really like. She's also really strong and smart and she holds herself high. I don't think anyone can bring her down. She's just too awesome. I'll even admit she's as awesome as me. But at the same time she can be a bit…um, violent? And crass, but I like that about her."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Did you just admit someone was just as awesome as you? You must be really serious about this girl."

You have no idea, I thought. "OH WELL, FOOD'S HERE! It's going to get cold, which is not so awesome."

Elizabeta laughed and raised her glass up. "Cheers to Gilbert and his love life, may it be filled with success."

I smirked, "Oh, I bet it will be." I'll make sure of it.

xxxx

**ANOTHER POLL: I AM GOING TO WRITE THREE CHAPTERS IN DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEWS. PICK THREE OUT OF THE FOLLOWING: Denmark, America, Netherlands, Sweden, Spain, Canada, Switzerland, Korea, France, Turkey, or Russia. Put them in the order you want them to appear**

**Explaination: I want to include more of the other pairings so I'll let you guys pick your choice of the three pairings that you want more. Some of them such as Canada or the Netherlands or Korea will not be written until later on when the band finish this band trip. But I will attempt to write a 2000+ word chapter on the person POV you will be picking.**

Sporkie: Also, I have a good explanation as to why this chapter is so late. 1. (PANICK!) 2. You guys took a while to get in ten reviews, so therefore my stalling plan worked! HAHA! Man, I've been so busy I can't even play Brotherhood all that much yet. D: Anyone with a PS3 and AC:B and interested in multiplayer, PM me. 8D Cause I need more practice.

**NO NEW CHAPTER UNLESS I GET TEN REVIEWS. YES, FLAMES COUNTS AS REVIEW...Not that I got one yet, but I'M WAITING FOR ONE! 8D  
**


	8. H is for Harmony

Human Names You May Not Know:

Linh: Vietnam  
Jan: Holland/Netherlands  
Lili: Liechtenstein  
Jeanne: Joan of Arc  
Matthias: Denmark  
Lukas: Norway

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, Franne, SwisAus, KorViet, CanUkr, TurGiri, NetherlandsxJapan and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

Band Geeks

xxxx

H is for Harmony

It was nice, talking and hanging out with Gilbert again. It's been so long and when he took a seat before me, I felt as if we were strangers talking for the first time. As we both took a walk through the garden together I thought about what he said at the beginning of breakfast. He seemed so hurt and so bitter when he spoke his thoughts out loud. It made me worry and guilty. Did I really treat him like dirt after I got with Roderich? I mean, I'm his best friend and here I don't even know the name of the girl he likes.

The thought brought a sharp pain to my chest and I let my eyebrows furrow in worry. I am not dense to deny the fact that the tug on my heart string means I have some feelings for my best friend. I'm not stupid to deny that feeling; in fact I know it very well. It was the same feeling Arthur had when he told me he saw Alfred talking with another girl; or the same feeling Jeanne gets when Francis flirts with other girls. I know exactly what that little sting meant.

But I'm not selfish.

I'm his best friend. I'm supposed to support him and no matter how much it hurts, I'll still support him to make up all of those times I've treated him poorly.

"HA! FINALLY AN AWESOME BENCH!" Gilbert laughed loudly as he plopped down onto the bench and stretched his leg. He leaned back and let out a huge sigh of content. "Come on, plop right here!" he exclaimed as he patted the seat beside him and grinned. "Don't bother sitting down all slow and lady like."

I shook my head, smiled, and plopped. We sat there together in silence watching the fish swimming in the pond.

"So are you going to tell her?"

"Huh?"

I glanced over at him, "Are you going to confess to the girl you like?"

Gilbert went bright red and coughed sheepishly, "Well, I was planning to woo her first, sort of like…courting? I suppose. I thought it's an awesomer way to get a girl."

"Aww, how thoughtful. How are you planning to woo her?" I asked, genuinely curious, pushing my envy to the back of my mind.

He shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me. You have boobs so you should be able to tell me about what boobie people like. So Great Awesome Lizzie, please enlighten me about the ways of the boobie people."

I cracked up and started to laugh somewhat hysterically as he smirked at me. "Not all girls are like me, Gilbert, so for sure they would not appreciate that joke. However, all girls do love humor and I think you're on the right track."

"But you think I'm funny…right?"

"Of course. You've always been funny to me."

He frowned, "They why did you get with Mr. Sourpuss if he doesn't even joke."

I folded my hands on my lap and glanced up at the sky. "I guess it was the grand, glorious atmosphere he had around him when I first met him. He was so different, I guess and I was just…"

"Infatuated?"

I grinned, "Did Gilby Wilby finally grew some brain cells? I think he did!" Gilbert huffed and pouted as I laughed and poked his cheek. "I'm kidding. I know you're intelligent even if you don't show it too often. That's another a girl likes, intelligent. Something Roderich had. Maybe that was another reason."

"What about looks?"

"What about them? I guess appearance is what catches the attention. But if you're trying to ask if you are handsome, you won't need to worry about that," I chuckled, "You look fine. Looking too good would have a girl feel inferior. You're just right."

"You think so? I mean! OF COURSE! THE AWESOME IS ALWAYS AWESOMELY HANDSOME. HAHAHAHAHA!" Gilbert laughed and he stood up suddenly.

I rolled my eyes at him from the bench below. "Girls also like a guy who listens. Personally I rather have a guy who could listen when I need him to, but he also take time to talk about his feelings too. Also, most girls would like it if you act like how they want you to act. I like if and I think it's better if you act just the way you are," I said pointedly at him. "Don't let her change you, Gilbert. You're my best friend and I don't want you to change yourself because of a shallow girl."

Gilbert became strangely quiet and after a few minutes, he sat back down and looked up at the sky with me. "Why did you two break up? If you don't me asking, of course." I felt his eyes on me after the question left his mouth. "Three years wasted away when you could have had any boy at your feet."

"I didn't want any other boy at my feet. You knew me when I was little, Gilbert. I was wild and rough, like a boy. Hell, remember how I thought that I was a boy?" He laughed at the memory. "When I was twelve, I remember seeing girls my age looking so beautiful in their clean blue jeans and cute shirts while I wore torn shorts and worn out baggy jeans and hoodies and dirty tee shirts. They shopped, talked, and they always looked so perfect. I guess I felt like an outcast to my own gender and I just…I just wanted to be like them." I looked over at him to see him staring intensely at me. "I mean, at the age of twelve you get influenced by your environment very easily. A twelve year old girl is easily interested in boys, as you should know and back then boys only liked the cute and pretty ones. Not the dirty and messy and rowdy ones."

"That's-!" Gilbert immediately silenced himself and motioned for me to go on.

I gave him a confused look before taking a deep breath. "Then two months before my thirteenth birthday your cousin moved in and I was just…taken. He stood with pride, dressed neatly and pressed, and talked and played music with such elegance that I was smitten. I changed for him, Gilbert, and because of that I wasted three years believing that it was my job to become a lady, to be proper and eloquent." I stopped to sigh. "Ha, was I wrong or what? I received so many gifts from him. Jewelry, designer clothes, shoes, you name it. But none of it made me happy. Haha, this whole thing sounds so ccorny right now…"

"No, go on."

I glanced over and gave Gilbert and thankful smile. "I never wanted those gifts. I felt trapped and suffocated and I kept telling myself that it would stop and this would become normal, but…"

"It never did and the thought terrified you instead. That's what you broke it off," he said as he realized the reason. Gilbert frowned.

"Exactly. Which is why I don't want you to change and did what I did. I left you on your own, didn't I? When I dated Roddy. I pushed away my best friend and myself and it's…it's such a terrible feeling even when it didn't seemed so at first."

Suddenly strong arms embraced me. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on before I hugged Gilbert back. I willed my heart to not race, fearing he might feel the change in pace.

"It's getting late and it's almost time for dinner," I said to him. "We should head back."

I felt him nod on my shoulder before he let go.

"I promise I won't change!" Gilbert said determinedly as he held out his pinky finger.

I stared at it and then hooked mine against him and grinned. "Good. I might have to kick your ass if you do. Now come one. I'm starving. All we had was breakfast."

**POLL: OKAY, AMERICA IS IN THE LEAD WITH FOUR POINTS FOLLOWED BY DENMARK, SPAIN, TURKEY, AND SWEDEN WITH THREE POINTS. CANANDA, SWITZERLAND, AND RUSSIA HAS TWO POINTS, AND KOREA AND THE NETHERLANDS HAVE ONE. KEEP SENDING IN YOUR VOTES.**

Sporkie: MAN, YOU GUYS REVIEW TOO FAST, SALKDSALDASNSALSAKL HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO STALL? xDD Well, since my method of stalling is not working I'm going to increase the amount to fifteen- *is shot* HAHA, JUST KIDDING! But seriously, you guys review like cheetahs. o_o So quickly in such a small amount of time... ; A ; I love you guys so much. And since my method of stalling is not working, I'll just stop using it and make up excuses now. ;)

So please remember to review and VOTE VOTE VOTE! You guys are my motivation to write this story and not abandon it yet in a ditch like my other four APH fanfics! (:

**ALSO, GUESS WHAT? Yukimenoko IS STARTING A NEW FANFIC. AND GUESS WHAT ELSE? IT'S MY FAVORITE FANFIC OUT OF ALL THE OTHERS. IT'S SO AWESOME THAT PRUSSIA READS IT. IT'S CALLED HOUSE OF CARDS SO BE ON A LOOKOUT FOR IT! I'M SO EXCITED! *HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY***


	9. I is for Impromtu

Human Names You May Not Know:

You should know them by now, ;D

xxxx

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, Franne, SwisAus, KorViet, CanUkr, TurGiri, NetherlandsxJapan, LitBel and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

Band Geeks

xxxx

I is for Impromptu

"Dude, what's wrong, you were quiet all day," Toni asked me as I lie in bed. Francis was out with Jeanne getting a smoothie at the snack bar. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing awesome," I said as I waved my hand. "Just thinking."

"Oh, okay," Toni said as he turned the other cheek. "Wait, YOU'RE THINKING?" he shouted in surprised, turning around quickly.

I gave Toni a deadpanned look. "Thanks bro, you're very supportive and I'm very happy you think of me so highly," I said dryly. "But yes, if you must know, I am thinking. And where the hell is Francis? We have to go in a few minutes and he's not even dressed up."

Speaking of the whore, he walked right in yawning. "I'll change really quickly and we'll all head down to the bus." It only took him a few minutes to throw on slacks and a dress shirt and already we were out the door, jogging down the hall and into the elevator.

Lukas, Matthias, and Jan were already in the elevator so we joined then. Matthias was actually quiet for once, but I think that was because he was half asleep on Lukas' shoulder. Lukas looked like he was going to shove the taller teen against the elevator and bash his head in, but apparently he's resisting the temptation very well. As for Jan, well, he was just standing there being all intimidating. I barely talk to the Dutch.

"Bonjour!" Francis greeted cheerfully.

Matthias gave him a sleepy smile and muttered a hello. Lukas nodded. Jan actually smiled, which startled me a bit, and clasped Francis on the shoulders. Huh, who knew they were awesome friends? I sure didn't. Wait, I think I remember something about Jan throwing Francis into a tree and got him stuck there because Francis flirted with his younger sister or something. Hmm…eh, I don't care anymore.

The elevator ding-ed and we all shoved and pushed each other way out, with Lukas going out first since his glare practically scared everyone.

Elizabeta smiled when she saw me (no I did not mentally swoon at the sight…okay, maybe a bit), and waved me over.

I smiled uncertainly back and Toni and Francis shoved me towards her way.

"Go get her, Awesome," Francis whispered, winking as Toni grinned.

I grinned back and gave them both the finger before strolling over to Lizzie. "Hey. Ready for the ceremony?" Oh, yeah, that was definitely suave. Note my heavy sarcasm. That was totally unawesome and super lame right there. But Elizabeta didn't seem to care and flashed me another warm smile.

"Please, I was born ready for this day. Do you-"

"Do you want to sit next to me today?" I found myself blurting out unawesomely. Damnit! "I mean, you should totally sit next to the awesomest guy in band today, ya know? Cause I'm so awesome and …stuff."

Lizzie chuckled, "And stuff?"

Gee, thanks for making me feel stupid. No Gilbert, it's all part of the plan. She's laughing, girls like humor, and this is your chance to woo her. I took in a lot of air for my lunges as I threw my arm around her shoulders and drew her close. "Hell yeah! AWESOME STUFF!" I exclaimed loudly, grinning madly to mask my anxiety.

Instead of shoving me away like I thought she would, she threw her own arm around me and stuck out her tongue. "Nah, I'm way more awesome seeing how I can use correct grammar," she winked.

Don't blush, stay cool, DON'T LOOK IN HER EYES DAMNIT. LOOK! TREES!

I quickly directed my line of visions to the palm trees outside. "Say, aren't those trees awesome." Ouch, gotta mentally punch myself for that one. I need a save… "Oh hey look, Francis and Jeanne are doing really well!" Nice save. Really nice save, I thought to myself.

"Wow, you're right. They're so cute together that I'm envious." She leaned her head on my shoulders, eyes still on the French couple, "I wish I could be like them. They seem so perfect together. Maybe that's how you and your crush will be like too, one day."

I laughed, again masking my worries, and blushed. "Or you and the perfectly awesome guy."

She looked back and rolled her pretty green eyes at me before punching my shoulder. Shit, her punches still hurt. Hide the pain, Gilbert, be a man! Actually, I think she's more of a man than I am, and hell no if I'm ever going to tell her that. She'll rip my dick off and shove it up my nose. Disturbing thought, but it may be true…

We climbed onto the bus and had an argument over who gets the window seat before she held up her fist and I gave it to her. Geez, girls are vicious about the view seat. Note to self, always let Lizzie have the window if I want to keep my balls attached to my pelvis. I grinned and stuck my tongue out Roderich as he walked past by. I also threw my arms over Lizzie and smirked when I saw his incredulous facial expression. Ha, she isn't shoving me off~ I sang in my head as he huffed and walked away. His seat was beside Vash's who was polishing…wait, is that a pistol.

I instant sat up and turned around, avoiding the Swiss. Why does he have a gun? Why is he _allowed_ to have a gun? Actually, at this moment, I do not want to know.

Across from Lizzie and I were Toris and Eduard.

"Hey Toris, how are things between you and Natalia?" Elizabeta asked with a worried smile on her lips.

Toris laughed. "I got to hold her hand two months ago, but she broke my fingers. Good thing it healed before the competition, no?"

Eduard shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe of all people he has to have a crush on, it's Ivan's younger sister."

"Well, Mattie likes Katyusha," Toris pointed out.

"Wait, isn't that Ivan's older sister, the senior with the bonkers?" I asked. "Whoa, I didn't know Mattie rolled like that." Okay, that was new. The Toris and Nata thing I knew, but Mattie had the nerves to go up against Breastzilla, I was impressed.

Elizabeta smacked my head, but nonetheless she laughed. "Oh come on, they only like each other because they're both so quiet and thoughtful. I think they make a wonderful couple. Both of them have quite the history of helping each other. Sort of like us, Gilbert; except not as far back as us."

"Are you two together?" Eduard asked.

I felt my brain stopped functioning as Lizzie stuttered. "N-No! What gave you two that idea?"

Toris smiled shyly, "Sorry, a lot of people think you two make the perfect couple and all and we do too. I always thought you and Roderich were better off as friends.

The bus stopped in front of a large glass building as everyone piled out. I offered my jacket to Lizzie who smiled sheepishly at me and used it to cover her goose bump-ed arms.

"Sorry. You must be cold."

"HAHA! AS IF. I'M TOO AWESOME TO BE COLD!" I shouted. It was somewhat true, I really don't feel cold. Not yet anyways. If we didn't go inside and stood out for another fifteen minutes then I would be shivering, but we went in. I probably look totally awesome through Lizzie's eyes now. Ha. Take that rich boy.

Everyone took their seats with me between Lizzie and Toni. Chatter of anxiety and excitement filled the room.

I looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeta…why do you have a camera in you hand?"

She grinned at me, "Ah, just making memories…Don't worry about it. Uh, go talk to Francis or something."

I shrugged and went to make small talk with Francis, but I could hear her camera going off. Do I want to know? Uh, not really….

When the lights went dim, so did the din of the room. Announcement on the judging were being made. There were categories: Superior, Excellent, and Good. Within those categories are the ranking. Of course the whole thing varies with the score. Superior is like an A, scores of 90 and up. Excellent is a B, scores of 80 and up. Good is a C, 70 and up. There are rankings within these categories and I could only wish we would be in Superior. Why Superior? Why not Totally Awesome? Maybe because they are unawesome people, but whatever.

I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the constant cheer every time a band got an award. Of course Lizzie punched me awake once the correct words were spoken into the mic. She didn't need to because I would have jolted up anyways. She grabbed my hand in her's a squeezed it. Good thing it was dark because the blush I had on is so not awesome.

"Jazz division A," the host announced and I could feel everyone tensing up. Toni was gripping my wrist pretty tightly that it hurts, but I ignored it as all of us became ghostly quiet. "There are six bands in this division." There was a First Place Excellent belonging to a different school as they erupted into cheers. Ah, what good sportsmen they were even if they were in last.

"We have to get first superior, we have to," I heard Toni whispered. "Come oooonn."

Of course he wasn't the only one. I could feel Alfred's breathing down my neck as he leaned forward in excitement. The host announced the Excellent's and we prayed that we were not part of it.

"First Place Excellent goes to…"

Elizabeta was practically hugging me now and I was happy to hug her back, but now was not the time for lovey dovey shit. Now was time for praying.

"Green Hill Academy!"

Green Hill shouted and cheered as we all gave sighs of relief. Only two more awards and it would be First Place Superior and Second Place Superior.

"Now, for the Superior ratings. Second Place Superior goes to…" Don't you just hate those dramatic pauses? "Glennview High School!"

They shouted and cheered as we stared in shock. Oh Mein Gott. HOLY, FUCKING, SHIT. DOES THIS MEAN-

"And last but not least, First Place Superior, but not just any Superior, but Unanimous Superior, goes to the only band left. Hetalia Academy!"

Next thing I knew I was up and shouting and cheering, one of the loudest along with Matthias, and Alfred. Vash ran up onto the stage to take the (GIGANORMOUS) trophy back to us. Next to me, Toni was so happy he grabbed Francis and started to kiss him, which disturbed me, Francis, and I'm pretty sure Jeanne also…ok, it disturbed everyone. I had to pull the Spaniard off. Instead I ended up in his arms being swung around.

As the ceremony came to a close everyone was outside shouting, cheering, and screaming. Elizabeta threw herself into my arms, but I could care less at the moment and swung her around laughing instead.

WE FUCKING WON AND GRAMPS BETTER GIVE US THE BEST GODDAMN DINNER EVER TONIGHT!

Of course he did. Mr. G congratulated all of us and gave the band a speech about not getting to cocky or else we'll slip. We all had to promise to always try and keep our head up and stay on guard. Of course we promised. It was a band pride thing. Victory feels so fucking awesome right now. For the rest of the night all of us stayed up and partied since we could do whatever we wanted for tomorrow.

So all of us are now at a private party within the gardens and I was blessed. Elizabeta was sitting next to me in what was probably the shortest dress I've ever seen her wear. It wasn't even that short, only reaching two inches above her knees. But I didn't mind, she looked beautiful in her magenta dress. Of course I told her that and got a kiss. On the cheek of course. I also received and compliment back, but I already know I look awesome.

Lizzie handed me a glass of fruit punch. "To the band!" she cheered.

"TO THE MOST AWESOME BAND IN THE WORLD!" I shouted, lifting my glass into the air, followed by 21 other glasses after. I clanked my against her and we sat there drinking our drinks and making small talk for the rest of the night.

xxxx

**OKAY GUYS. I NEED ONE MORE ROUND OF VOTES, EXCEPT NOW IT'S DOWN TO THREE CHOICES. I HAVE A THREE WAY TIE BETWEEN SPAIN, TURKEY, AND CANADA. THE OTHER TWO POV ARE DECIDED, BUT I NEED YOU GUYS TO NOW PICK ONE OUT OF THOSE THREE. SPAIN, CANADA, TURKEY. HURRY, HURRY AND SEND IN YOUR VOTES SO I CAN PLAN OUT THEIR POV! PICK ONE AND ONLY ONE! OKAY? THANKS!**

Sporkie: Hiya guys! Wow, I recieved so many reviews! ; w ; Y-You guys... I'm so touched that all of you support this story so much that I got my first keyboard mash review and a threat to hunt me down if I don't finish this story. Of course I will, this is my first APH fanfic that made me proud enough to post it up on here. I wrote other ones, but I thought they weren't that interesting and sorta...left them. But anyways, it's Christmas break and I'll try to update as much as I can in these two weeks! But to keep me motivated, how about some reviews? (:

Love you! - Sporkie.

P.S I drew a picture of Hungary and Prussia in their band uniform, let me find it and I'll link you guys. (:  
P.S.S HOLY CRAP, I NEED TO STOP TYPING SO LATE. I went back to read this chapter and there were so many mistakes. = A =;; I'm so stupid OTL


	10. Christmas Special?

Names you may not know:

Mei Mei: Taiwan  
Long: Hong Kong  
Erik: Iceland  
Raivis: Latvia

xxxx

"A-AH!" Gilbert screamed as he lunged forward for the wall's ledge. "DAMNIT ELIZABETA! STAY STILL! KEEP WOBBLING AND I'LL FALL OVER AND DIE AN UNAWESOME DEATH!" The Prussian looked down fearfully. "Is this even a good idea?"

His best friend looked up and winced, "Well, maybe if you're not so HEAVY then I wouldn't wobble! There's an invention called the treadmill, your brother has one, try using it for a change." Elizabeta huffed and tightened her hold on Gilbert's ankle. "Geez, I'm going to have some serious shoulder pain after this… You're almost as heavy as Alfred. Besides, suck it up, you're the one standing on my shoulder and if you fall over then I would fall off the ladder too and that's just additional pain to what I already have right now! SO SHUT IT AND KEEP PUTTING THOSE STREAMERS ON!"

"Okay, okay, geez," Gilbert pouted. His left hand reached down to grab the red and green streams Elizabeta held up to him and taped a section onto the wall. "Why are these walls so damn high, anyways? This is not awesome. They should have gotten Alfred and Arthur to do this job."

"Well, they're decorating the Christmas tree right now, so suck it up and be a man!" she tried to encourage. "After we're done your brother is going to bring us some food for lunch." Elizabeta smiled to herself as she noticed how brightly lit up Gilbert's face became when she mentioned food. "I think little Feli is making lunch to. You know how good his pasta is~" That hit the spot because in a few seconds Elizabeta was almost thrown unbalanced when Gilbert started to lunge towards the left in a rush to finish the job. "H-HEY! SLOW DOWN!"

"Come on! We only have fifteen more feet to go!"

"BUT WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME- GYAH!" Elizabeta stumbled backwards a bit. "GILBERT! I'M GOING TO FALL!"

"WHAT? HOLY FU-" Too bad Gilbert was cut off because Elizabeta's footing slipped and both of them tumbled to the floor. Luckily Ludwig happened to be there and caught his older brother. As for Elizabeta…well, she landed on poor Jan who was passing by innocently.

"AH! SORRY JAN!" Elizabeta fretted as she helped the Dutch up. "Are you alright?"

Jan shrugged indifferently, "You were the one who fell from an eight feet ladder with an idiot on your shoulders. I should be asking you."

"But you were the one used as a pillow for a teenage girl of one hundred and…something pounds." Elizabeta frowned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why isn't anyone asking about the amazing me?...You care, right West?" Gilbert smiled and looked up at his taller, younger brother. "You love me right?"

Ludwig coughed and blushed, turning the other way, "We're family," he mumbled, not exactly admitting the love. "Feliciano and Kiku are waiting outside with lunch. I'm here to lead you guys to Feliciano's newly picked picnic area. Would you like to join us, Jan? I'm sure it would make Kiku happy."

To the naked human eye it was invisible, but to a yaoi fangirl's eyes, Elizabeta can see the tint of pink dusted on Jan's cheeks.

The Dutch coughed, "No, its fine. I should get going."

"Don't forget to get ready at seven for the Christmas concert! Wear only red, black, or white!" Elizabeta reminded her fellow band mate. "Warm up is at seven thirty."

"Got it."

As the Dutch left, Elizabeta sighed and placed her hands on her hips and turned to Gilbert who was face down on the floor after Ludwig dropped him. "We'll finish decorating the theater after lunch. But be serious this time, okay? You're lucky your brother was there to catch you. Thank you, by the way." Elizabeta offered a warm smile to Ludwig. "He must be a handful."

"I'm use to it," Ludwig stated. "Would you like me to help?"

"NE! NE! NE! LUDWIG! THE PASTA IS GETTING COLD!" an adorable voice rang out through the theater as a cheerful little Italian boy ran in, mouth stretching widely. "And Kiku is waiting! I made Alfredo today with Italian soda! OH! Hi Big sister Lizzie! Hi Gilbert! You're joining us too, right?" Feliciano peered up at them innocently. "We have to hurry or else the pasta will get cold. FOLLOW MEEE!" The two Germans and the Hun chased after Feliciano as he ran around in the courtyard, finally to a secluded area where an Asian teen was sitting. "NE KIKU! I FOUND THEM!"

"Ah, Eliza-chan, Gilbert-san. Konnichiwa," Kiku said as he stood up to bow at them. "It's a pleasure to have you both here today for lunch." Well, it was a pleasure with Eliza-chan, Gilbert? Not so much…

Elizabeta smiled and waved as Gilbert laughed and shouted at Kiku for being too formal. After a few slaps from Elizabeta, both of them were on the bench with Feliciano serving them food. Needless to say that their lunch was terribly good and it ended with an unexpected guest…okay, not so much unexpected.

Feliciano and clinging to Ludwig's arm rambling on about pasta until the German was nearly pelted in the face by a tomato.

"CHIGIIIIII! GET AWAY FROM MY STUPID BROTHER YOU MACHO BASTARDOOOOO!" said Feliciano's look alike. "YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, EY STRONZO?"

"Ah~ Lovi, calm down. Take deep breath and let it out slowly. Doesn't it feel great?"

Lovino Vargas turned his head sharply and grabbed Antonio by his neck and started to wring it. "AS IF YOU FUCKER. IT JUST MAKES ME ANGRIER. CHIGIIIII! OI! OI! OI! I SAID HANDS OFF OF MY BROTHER YOU STUPID POTATO HEAD!"

Ludwig frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose as Feliciano continued to cling onto his left arm tightly. Feliciano practically ignored everything and started to hum a Christmas tune instead. "Ne~ It's ok fratello. Ludwig is really nice to me. He bought me orange juice today. Yahoo!"

"EH? TRYING TO BRIBE HIM NOW, EH? BASTARDO, YOU BETTER- ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Antonio nuzzled his nose against Lovino's neck. "You're so cute, my little tomato~ Yes you are, yes you are!"

"Little tomato? GRRRR! LET GO OF ME!"

Elizabeta leaned over to Kiku, "Did you get any pictures? Let's compare them." Kiku held out his cellphone and Elizabeta switched hers with his and scanned through the pictures. "Ooh, these are nice. Can you send them to me later?" Kiku nodded. "I'll send you some pictures from the trip too."

"Ah, arigato Eliza-chan. That would be very nice."

Gilbert was actually ignoring everything and focused on shoving more of Feli's awesome pasta down his throat. A few people walked past by, such as Matthias and Lukas, or Sadiq and Toris. All stopped to stare at the bickering group, be continued on with their daily lives. Some saw and joined into the fray. Such as…

"THE HERO COMMANDS YOU TO STOP THIS BICKERING AT ONCE! HA! HA! HA!" Alfred F. Jones announced as he jumped onto the table. "WE MUST WORK TOGETHER. TEAM WORK IS THE KEY."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? ALFRED. GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, YOU GIT!" Arthur shouted at the American as the younger boy danced on the table top. "NOW OR I WON'T PACK YOU A LUNCH TOMORROW." Apparently the threat failed because the American danced even more on the table. "DAMNIT ALFRED! GET DO- AH!"

"HA! YOUR BREAST IS MINE! DA-ZE!"

"YONG SOO!"

"HEY! WHEN DID ALL OF THIS HAPPEN AND WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL THE AWESOME ME ABOUT THIS PARTY?"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol, why was't I invited, da?"

"Brother~"

"EH! NATALIA! I WAS JUST GOING TO…CHEMISTRY, DA! I'LL SEE YOU AROUND!"

BOING BOING BOING. "Ah, have anyone seen Matthew?"

"Ah, I'm right here."

"EH? MATTIE, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

XxXx

Jeanne set down her tea cup and raised her head. "Um, Francis do your hear-"

"No I don't," Francis said as he ignored the din on the other side of the wall, "It must be your imagination, ma chere. Just ignore it."

Jeanne looked skeptical, but shrugged. "I guess…It sounds awfully real. Especially Arthur's screams."

"Ah, Jeanne, ma chere, do you really want to know?" Francis asked and he raised an eyebrow. Jeanne shook her head. "Well, let's keep drinking our tea. We wouldn't want them to get cold. Are you free this Friday?"

XxXx

Mei Mei took a seat beside Long as the warm up from up stage quiet down. The whole band, not only the school's jazz band, was on stage warming up for their spirited performance. Gilbert removed the ice pack from the black eye e received from Toni's little boy toy and poor Erik was squished between Lugwig and Lovino in the trumpet section. Natalia was tuning her violin while sending love glares to her older brother. Toris was looking dreamily at Natalia and almost emptied his spit valve onto Linh's flute, who jerked away in time, but crashed into Raivis who jabbed his clarinet into Peter's side.

Overall, it was pretty chaotic as the audience members seem doubtful about the performance. It wasn't until Vash used his pistol to shoot at the ceiling, did the band quiet down and sat up straight.

Vash cleared his throat. "One, two, one, two, three-"

The drum line started off with a strong beat and soon the rest of the band came in as they all played Carols of the Bells. The whole band went through a few holiday songs such as Do You Hear What I Hear, Let It Snow, and Joy to the World before finishing off with a medley, arranged by Roderich.

As Elizabeta put down her sax, the crowd burst into applauds and the band stood up and bowed, then continued to make a mess as they tried to get off stage.

"Remember to stay after for the gift exchange!" Lili reminded everyone. "The party is held in the band room. Family is welcomed."

Elizabeta let out a large breath as she finished putting her instrument away. There was a tap on her shoulders. She turned around only to face plant into a bright wrapped box. Gilbert was blushing as he held it out. "For me?"

"No! Of course not! It's for the wall because it needs some love," Gilbert grunted sarcastically before bashfully looking down at his feet. "Happy Holiday, Liz."

"Wait," Elizabeta said as she dug into her bag and produced a medium size bag. "This is for you."

They exchanged gifts and Gilbert tore into his and let out a surprised gasp. "OH SHIT THIS IS AWESOME!" He took out a yellow plush bird from the bag. "IT LOOKS LIKE GILBIRD!"

Elizabeta chuckled. "Yeah, I knew you would like it."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Gilbert motioned to the bag. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Elizabeta looked down and slowly unwrapped it. Gilbert rolled his eyes and tore the wrapping off. "HEY!"

"Being slow is not awesome."

Elizabeta huffed and opened the box, then she shut it and shoved it back into Gilbert's arms. "HOW MUCH DID THAT COST YOU? I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT!" Gilbert frowned and shoved back and they soon had a game of hot potato with the box. "GILBERT!"

"Well I already bought it so you might as well wear it. Here," Gilbert removed the silver chain out of the box and a little saxophone charm slide down to the center. "I'll put it on for you." He lifted the Hungarian's hair and clasped the chain on. "There! Am I awesome or what?"

Elizabeta blushed and touched the charm gently. "Thanks Gil. It musta cost a lot."

"It's no big deal. I got a discount on it since Francis dad owned that store too. Anyways, my ride's here. I'll see ya around, ok?" A hand pulled the Prussian back and he felt a soft peck at the corner of his lips.

"Bye Gilbert. Happy Holidays!"

Gilbert sputtered for a few seconds before blushing brightly and running off. Elizabeta laughed from the band room.

xxxx

**WHY ARE THE VOTES STILL TIED? SPAIN, TURKEY, AND CANADA IS ALL TIED AT FIVE VOTES EACH! O_O KEEP ON VOTING!**

Sporkie: SALDASLKDSFJASFAS IT'S 12:36 AM OVER HERE. PLEASE IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING FAIL. A I'm so braindead and I was rushing to finish this, but I think you guys can tell by reading it. ; A ; I apologize for that.

**ALSO. YUKIMENOKO POSTED HER NEW FANFIC. GO READ IT AND REVIEW, PLEASE? I TOTALLY LOVE IT SO PLEASE GIVE HER MOTIVATION TO TYPE MOREEEE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?**

**AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**


	11. J is for Jig

Human Names You May Not Know:

You should know them by now, ;D

xxxx

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, Franne, SwisAus, KorViet, CanUkr, TurGiri, NetherlandsxJapan, LitBel and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

Band Geeks

xxxx

Disclaimer: So I realized I never put one in. A So uhhh, I'M GHETTO THEREFORE I OWN NOTHING. Just the plot and shitty written chapters. :P

xxxx

J is for Jig

"Alfred…Alfred! Eat your pancakes. They'll get cold," Matthew scolded at me as he flipped the last pancake onto his own plate. "Do you want anymore maple syrup on it? Come on, Al, lighten up. We have the day off today."

I glared at him from my head position, lying on the dining table. "One, I would kill for some Starbucks right now, but this stupid Island do not believe in Starbucks. Two, we have the day off and someone made plans to go camping for the weekend and we all leave at eight A.M? Whose idea is this? I should be sleeping in! Not waking up at six A.M to prepare and check in." Living on this diverse Island, Hetalia Island they call it, has its ups and downs. One of the down sides is that there is not McDonalds, Burger King, KFC, Jack in the Box, Carl's Jr., Wendy's, Arby's, In N Out, Five Guys, Wing Stop, etc AT ALL within a two hundred mile radius. Woe is me.

"Come on Alfred. EAT!" Matthew shouted (coughwhisperedcough) at me as he stabbed my hand with his fork.

"OW!" I jerked my head up and my hand away from him and glare. "You demon spawn! How could you stab your own brother? I could have died! Who would be your hero then?"

Matthew rolled his eyes and placed more pancakes into his mouth. "You wouldn't have died if I bandage it up for you. Besides, I thought heroes can't die."

"The Flash died. Barry Allen, but he was cool," I pointed out to my older brother that hummed in agreement. "And one of the Robins also died. So did Superboy. Well, technically Robin didn't die since he came back…"

"Alright, alright, I get it. Now eat your food, unless you want to eat Arthur's packed breakfast for those who haven't eaten."

I shuddered at the thoughts of burnt, rock-hard scones and English tea. No, I do not want that at all. I think I heard something about Matthias, Francis, and Elizabeta being in charge of the meals. If Artie cooked, I'm sure the camping trip would be a mass homicide. It should go on "1000 Ways to Die." Dying from terrible English cooking. Actually, it's a pretty funny thought, but it would suck if he cooked. Oops. "Knock on wood," I chirped and knocked on our wooden dining table thrice. "Wouldn't want Artie to cook."

"Yeah, so how are things with Arthur?" Matthew asked as he drank some Canadian coffee. I say Canadian because he just dumped three teaspoons of maple syrup in that cup. Once again, I shuddered.

"It's going smoothly so far. At first he was really shy and embarrassed about getting together and would slap or punch me if I even tried to touch him in public. Now he's fine with it!" I grinned as I continued. "He's really cute and apparently he likes to hold hands when we walk with each other, especially on dates to the park. Usually I initiate the kisses, but he does it half of the time now. He's been so cute lately, but he doesn't like it when I call him cute, so I avoid that." I smiled dreamily thinking about my English boyfriend. "I just love it whenever he talks, even if it's to yell at me."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "It's the accent isn't it?"

"Yep." I ate the last piece of pancakes on my plate before grabbing both of our plates to the sink. It was my turn to do dishes. "What about you and Kat? Ivan's older sister, right? The one with the bonkers."

Matthew flushed and stuttered. "D-Don't make rude comments about her! And…I didn't..exactaskedheroutyet," he blurted, looking flustered and embarrassed. We sat there for a long while just staring at each other before I cracked up. "Shut up Alfred!" he yelled at me. "I'll ask her when homecoming comes up, which is in like, two weeks. And the only reason she has big 'bonkers,'" he said with air quotes around the slang, "is because she has a big heart. She's kind and sweet and you know it. And she can cook, unlike your boyfriend."

"Hey! That's a low blow," I pouted.

Matthew smirked, "I bet that's what Arthur was doing to you when both of you ditched band practice the other day."

I choked on my orange juice at the sudden dirty comment that I just received from my _quiet, reserved_ older bro who just denied that his crush has a huge rack because of genetics and environment. I'll just say the whole comment itself just totally threw me off track. "DUDE!"

"Judging by your face, Francis was right."

Of course, Francis. I'm going to have to separate my brother from him. "You need to stop talking to him." Matthew opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "No. Don't even bother asking him for love advice. If you want any, I'll give you some right now. Be. Forward. Suck it up, and ask her out. There, nice and simple. Be yourself and give her subtle compliments and you should be fine." I finished off my orange juice and washed the glass.

"Wow, that was actually good advice, granted a bit cheesy, but still good for someone of your standards."

"Hey!"

A knock was heard on our apartment door. "Yo guys! It's time to head down to the Academy to board the bus," I heard Matthias shout from the outside. "You guys need any help with the luggage?"

"Naw, bro. We'll be down soon!" I shouted back. Matthias and another pair of footsteps fade away, probably Lukas'. "Let's go Mattie!" I grabbed my bag of wonder and my sleeping bag off of the floor and opened the apartment door. Mattie was behind me with his own bags and both of just bounced down the stairs to the parking lot where Lukas and Matthias was already on the bus along with the other band members. Gilbert was sleeping on Elizabeta's lap, whom was drooling on his face. Lukas and Matthias sat in the back, chatting. Or more like Matthias was chatting and Lukas was just…being Lukas. I spotted Arthur and quickly slide into the seat next to his. "Morning!" I chirped happily.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Someone is quite happy this morning."

"Why wouldn't I be? We'll be sharing a tent tonight and tomorrow night too! That means all night long cuddles!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Arthur, pressing a kiss to his cheek. My boyfriend flushed and sputtered before pushing my face away.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Arthur shouted.

I grinned wider. "Awww, look, you're smiling and blushing. Don't think I can't see that smile~"

Arthur turned away but I could see him smiling in the reflection from the window. I chuckled and held his hand. He didn't pull away.

xxxx

The tents were up and standing as Arthur and I smiled triumphantly. We were the third ones to get our tents up, the first being Tino and Berwald, Matthias and Lukas. But those four always go camping, so that doesn't count. I have to say our tent was pretty spiffy too. Fit for a hero, I say! So once we were done, we sat on the logs, watching Francis and Antonio struggle to put theirs up. It was pretty funny and Arthur couldn't stop laughing at Francis, which only pissed the French off enough to start chasing Arthur, waving a metal pole. Didn't think Francis had it in him to attempt to maul someone. But I was impressed.

Of course Arthur was tiring out so the Hero had to come in a save the day. So I scooped him into my arms and ran off with Francis throwing rocks at me. Both of us just laugh as I ran towards the river where Matthias and Berwald were fishing.

Matthias pretended to tip a hat as a gentleman would. "Hello Mister and Miss Jones, lovely day for a carry-your-wife jog, ain't it. I should get Miss Kohler to run with me also. Don't you agree Berwald? Bring that adorable wife of yours too, why don't cha," Matthias said cheerfully as a gentleman would back in the Victorian era.

Arthur flipped him the bird as I laugh. "I think Lukas would rip your intestines out first."

"It's love, bro. Now get along, your PDA is scaring off our fish you rascals you! Hurry up and git! Scram!"

"SIR YES SIR!" I shouted as I hopped on stones to get across the river. Once across I dropped to the floor with Arthur still in my arm, who shrieked. "Wow, Artie, that got to be the manliest shriek I've heard form you so far," I grinned, teasing him.

I got punched in the face instead. "Shut up you git," he laughed as he got off of me and rolled to the grass patch beside me. "Why are we here?"

"Because the fishes love you," I commented cheerily as a fish jumped up and splashed Arthur's hand. "Aww, they're saying hello."

"Yeah, cause I'm so much cooler than you."

"That's only because you have that sexy British accent of yours. Otherwise your eyebrows would scare everyone else away."

"But you love my eyebrows," Arthur joked as he wiggled them. I burst out laughing and fell down to his side. "Sexy, ey?"

"Yeah, I love dem caterpillars on your forehead, Art. I'll name the left one Drew and the right one Leon. Then they can have sexy and lay their babies on other people's foreheads."

"At least I don't have a French fry sticking out of my head," Arthur commented, poking Nantucket. "Why do you have that cowlick anyways?"

I swatted his hand away and pouted, "Don't touch Nancy."

"Pffft, you named it Nancy?"

"Shut up. She's not an it." I rolled over and pulled him into a hug. He rested his head back against my chest. Ah, I love it when he gets all cutesy on me, but that's probably because we're alone. Usually he would smack me by now if we were in public. "Hey Arthur? Can you sing me a song? Please?" Did I mention my boyfriend can sing? Very well actually. He sings as well as he can't cook and since he can't cook at all, it means his singing is like pro rock star badassery level. It's one of the things I love about him, his voice.

"Mmm, I don't know what to sing, Love," Arthur retorted. "I don't listen to those Raps or Hip Hop of yours, remember?"

"I don't care. You can song some old song and I'll still be fine with it. I just want to hear you sing."

Arthur cleared his voice and bit and hummed.

It started off as a somber tune that sounds sort of like a funeral organ, or a wedding one.

"Days swiftly come and go, I'm dreaming of her," Arthur sang. I smiled and rested my chin on his head as he continued. "She's seeing other guys, emotions they stir. The sun is gone, the nights are long and I'm left while the tears fall. Did you think that I would cry~ On the phone. Do you know what it feels like~ Being alone? I'll. Find. Someone new~ Swing, swing from the tangles of- My heart is crushed from a former love~ Can. You. Help. Me. Fiiiiind a way to carry on again~"

I joined in softly, singing in sync with him. "Wish cast into the sky. I'm moving on. Sweet beginnings to arrive. She knows I'm wrong. The notes are old, they bend and fold~ And so do I to a new love~" I smiled as I sang the song with him until we got to the last chorus. "Swing, swing from the tangles of~ My heart is crushed by a former love~ Can. You. Help. Me."

Arthur turned to me and flicked my nose. "Find a way to carry on again~"

I grinned. "You're so fucking awesome at that. Oh! You should sing again during the campfire and play your guitar this time!" I exclaimed, dragging him to stand up with me.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Please?" I pouted and gave him my best kicked puppy look. He shoved my face away and muttered a yes. "WOOHOO! Now let's head back. I smell those fish cooking and I'm sure hungry!"

"You're hungry most of the time, Love."

"So?"

xxxx

Okay, I just had to walk in at the worst moment possible with Ivan and Yao. I mean, I didn't know they would be making out inside their tent, so of course when I opened the flap to call Ivan to help bring out the ice boxes, I screamed. Which startled Ivan and Yao, and mostly because it pissed Ivan off. So I ran. Ran faster than Feliciano did when he sees a fight, which is pretty damn fast.

"ALFRED! LET'S DO A BONDING ACTIVITY, DA?" I heard the Russian said from behind.

"HELL NO YOU COMMIE BASTARDDDDDD," I screamed on the top of my lungs as I ran. But I tripped over a log and came tumbling down. Apparently Ivan didn't see the log either so he ended up squishing my spleen when he landed on me. "GYAH. GET YOUR FATASS OFF OF ME!"

"Me? Fat? I'm sure you are the one who is fat, Alfred, da? All of those burgers make your thigh bigger already," Ivan grinned as he poked my thigh. "Not to mention you slow the bus down when you got on."

"Actually that last part was you, Ivan," I said back sweetly as he continued to sit on me. "I said, GET. OFF." I grunted as I shove him off.

"That's not very nice, comrade."

"Don't comrade me."

"Do you two need a time out?"

We both looked up to see Matthew glaring down at us and simultaneously said, "No, sir." Everyone knows not to mess with a Canadian Hockey player who can beat you up and feed you to his pet polar bear. This makes me wonder why he even brought the bear with him. It was sitting by the bus gnawing on a fish. Mmm, looks like it's enjoying itself. OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM-

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

I stop in mid NOM to see Arthur looking at me as if I grew an extra limb. "I…mmm hungry? Yeah?"

"Here," Arthur said as he past the fish on a stick to me and took a seat on the floor by my side. "So after dinner, you want to grab my guitar for me?"

I gasped excitedly. "You mean you'll sing?"

"I don't see why not. We all need music. We're band geeks after all."

I laughed and took a bite out of my fish. "Heard we're going on a hike to a lake tomorrow, you excited?"

"Sounds refreshing. It is still pretty warm for September so going to a lake sounds nice."

"Plus you get to see my totally sexy and toned body," I said in a low voice, grinning and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Ugh, stop that!" Arthur laughed as he smacked my face with his fish. Oh hell no. He did not just slap me with his fish.

"You did not just slap me with your fish."

"I just did." And he raised his fish, bringing it down on my face again. "And I just did it again. Suck it." He scrambled up to his feet, put his fish in his mouth and ran.

"Hey! DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE, ARTY!" I shouted as I ate the rest of my fish and got up to chase after him. It was pretty dark, but somehow after our chase, everyone ended up playing tag in the dark. We're just that cool to start trends.

xxxx

**!IMPORTANT! IT'S STILL TIED BETWEEN CANADA AND SPAIN. SO EITHER PUT A VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW OR GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTEEEEEEEEEE! **

**/End of Message**

Sporkie: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAI GUYS. *smiles sheepishly* I'm BAAACK~ *gets bricked* Hey! Gilbert! Put that down you whore! Anyways, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I actually started on this chapter...a month ago and I just finished it, well, today. I apologize dearly for the wait, but I'm back, darlings! I apologize again for updating so late. But bright side is I got a 3.8 GPA! WOOOO! My parents won't maul me now! /o/ Anyways, sorry for the shit chapter. But review anyways? Make sure to put in your review something like: HURRY UP AND UPDATE FASTER THIS TIME, BITCH. To remind me. xD;;

BTW, who else loves AAR? I totally love the song that Arthur was singing. Super old, but I don't give a fly fuck. It's so awesome and totally cute. Anyone else love it? Anyone? Anyone? Or did we all move to the Rap and Hip Hop era?

**Oh, I'm planning to start a new fanfic. Also a Hetalia fic. If anyone is interested, maybe I can talk about it some more in the next chapter? I want to make sure I have people who are interested, first. It's also an AU! But a Fantasy!AU and the pairings will be the same as this one, except with a different main pairing. I'll keep it a secret for now. But it's BL/Boy Love/Shounen Ai/Slash or whatever you guys call it nowadays.**


	12. K is for Key Signature

Human Names You May Not Know:

You should know them by now, ;D

xxxx

Pairings: PruHun, UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, Rochu, Franne, SwisAus, KorViet, CanUkr, TurGiri, NetherlandsxJapan, LitBel and more will be revealed throughout the story

xxxx

Band Geeks

xxxx

Disclaimer: So I realized I never put one in. So uhhh, I'M GHETTO THEREFORE I OWN NOTHING. Just the plot and shitty written chapters. :P

xxxx

K is for Key

My head nodded as my body swayed back and forth, my ears covered by my headphones and my hands air drumming. My feet tapped to the tempo of the song as I purposely sang out of tune. "Du stemmer på rød! Men betaler sort! Du siger tolerance er en dyd. Men din egen lunte er kort. Og jeg er decideret træt af pis!"

"What are you doing, lollygagging around? Hurry up and change and pack your bag, already," a certain blonde scolded, his usually indifferent face was replaced by a frown. "Grab a change of clothes, a towel, and sun block. But if you want to get burned then I'm fine with that. And don't sing. It kills my brain cells."

I cracked en eye open at Lukas and stuck my tongue out playfully. "Cheer up Norge." My usual nickname for the Norwegian boy. "That frown ruins that pretty face of yours. Try smiling!" I said as I grinned brightly. He scoffed.

"If you don't hurry, I'm leaving without you," he stated, his face betraying nothing.

I pouted, but got up and grabbed my bag. I unzipped the red and white Jansport and threw in a change of clothes, my cell, my mp3, a bag for wet clothes, and sun block. I'll just carry my towel. I slipped in my slip-ons. (No pun intended) and opened the flap of the tent to make my way out. Outside was half of the group chatting and talking. I made my way over to energetic Tino who was babbling away to Toris and stood between Lukas and Berwald.

"Good morning, Matthias!" Tino chirped happily as Toris waved hi to me.

I smiled and waved back. "Morning. Where are the others?"

"The terrible trio already ran to the lake. The girls left shortly afterwards and then Yao and Ivan left. Heracles is still sleeping and Sadiq is trying to wake him up. Arthur and Alfred just left a few minutes ago with Matthew, Vash, and Roderich. So all that's left is us, Eduard, and Jan.

Just as his name was mentioned, one of my best buddies walked out in bright orange shorts and a white t-shirt. Like Ivan, he had on a scarf. Those two must be insane, if you ask me.

"Sup dude," I greeted Jan as we brofist-ed. Yeah, we're that cool.

"Hey. Eduard should be out any moment now and then we'll head there," Jan said as he jerked a finger over to a dark green tent. "But Sadiq and Heracles are going to stay. Heracles wouldn't budge so Sadiq ended up falling asleep again. But Eduard is almost done."

So after the Estonian came running out, we all hiked up the trail and headed towards the lake. It was a two mile hike and it should only take us twenty minutes to get there. I walked by Lukas' side. I wonder if he'll hit me if I put my arm around him… Slowly, I brought my arm up and placed it around his shoulders. Nope he didn't hit me. He twisted my arm.

"OW! OW! OW!" I quickly pulled my arm back as he left go. "Geez, no need to be so rough, Norge. I was just trying to be friendly." Actually I was trying to make a move on you because I've liked you since we were six, but let's push that aside for now, cause really? It's pretty sad…not to mention not manly.

"Don't touch me," Lukas said icily as he sped up, leaving me in the dust.

I sighed. At least I tried, right? I saw Tino sending me a sympathetic look and I gave him a small smile to tell him that I'm alright. Sort of.

Oh wells, it's a bright sunny day and I shouldn't let one little thing Lukas does affect me. So I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled up my head phones. I fell behind the group and walked by Jan's side.

"Still pinning after him?" my Dutch bestie asked.

I shrugged.

"Heh, you're a stubborn one, Mat. Why not just give up already? It's years gone to waste. You're like…Gilbert, really. Him and Elizabeta."

I scoff, "Really dude? As if I'm going to give up. Unlike Elizabeta, Norge never got with anyone for a long period of time…actually he never got with anyone at all. It's just a few dates and then he never talk to them again. Besides, I shouldn't be saying. Aren't you the one who's too chicken to ask that Asian kid out? The one that hangs out with Feliciano and Gil's younger bro."

"Shut up."

We both smirked at each other and kept on walking in comfortable silence. Well, silence for him, anyways. I'm just nodding my head along with the beats of the drums. As we arrived, Jan and I immediately dropped our things by the shady tree where the others were.

Then we began to strip.

I threw my shirt off and kicked off my shoes and ran to the lake while pulling my socks off and putting on water poof sun block. My other best friend, Alfred waved at me from the lake and started to encourage me to jump in cause the water is "fucking amazing."

I threw the sunscreen bottle backwards and leap off the edge and into the lake. Cool water touched my skin and bubbles surrounded me. I swam up and flipped my normally wild hair backwards, giving myself a slick back look. I felt something grabbing my leg and pulling me down. Of course, without looking, I knew it was Alfred. I mean, how could you _not_ know when he shouted: "DON'T WORRY, THE HERO WILL TAKE GODZILLA BACK DOWN INTO THE WATER!"

So I took in a deep breath before letting myself be pulled down. I twisted my ankle out of his grasp and wrapped my legs around Alfred's torso and kept him down with me. His eyes widened in panic as I smirked. We all know who can hold their breath underwater the longest. Godzilla, of course.

Soon he was thrashing around and I let him go as we both came up gasping for air.

"You bitch!" he laughed as he kicked me.

I stuck my tongue out and lie on my back. Alfred pushed me around the lake as I floated as we talked about random things. Such as how him and Arthur are doing and how Lukas and I are not doing…Okay, I switched the conversation to comic heroes afterwards to avoid the subject. It worked. Alfred started to babble away on how they need to have more blonde hair male super heroes, like him.

Soon our toes and fingers got all pruny. Ew. So we got out and dried ourselves off. I changed into another pair of shorts and stayed shirtless in the warm afternoon sun. Lukas was sitting under a shady tree, reading a book, not that I didn't expect it. From the other side of the lake was Alfred flirting with Arthur. I frowned. I'll admit I'm a bit jealous of their relationship. Hell, I'm jealous they have a relationship at all.

I breathed out slowly and headed towards Lukas and took a seat next to him.

I wrinkled my nose at the book of his choice. "The Collection of Shakespeare? Did Arthur let you borrow that?"

Without looking at me, Lukas replied, "Who else?"

We sat there in silence. Not those nice comfy silence that Jan and I had a few hours back, but those awkward silence where I feel like I'm bothering him. Actually, I think I am. But I still stayed and sat by his side anyways. I peeked over to see him reading _Romeo and Juliet_. I frowned. He seems to notice this and raised an eyebrow.

"That play is full of bull," I explained. "It's overrated and stupid."

Lukas rolled his eyes and kept on reading. But when he talked, it startled me. "What exactly about it is so stupid? I'm surprised you even read Shakespeare."

I shrugged, "Saw it in the library, had nothing better to do, so what the hell? It's stupid because Romeo's a jerk face and Juliet is still practically a kid. They can't fall in love. The only character I would probably like in there is Mercutio because he's fucking funny. Otherwise there's nothing to be impressed about, except for Shakespeare's usage of literature devices."

Lukas actually looked intrigued. "Didn't know you had a brain."

"Fine, I see that I'm not wanted," I pouted as I began to stand up. A hand shot out and pulled my wrist down, making my butt hit the ground.

"No, stay."

I blinked in surprised and slowly sat myself back down. He kept on reading and I frowned, wondering why I'm just sitting here. "So what's your favorite book?" I asked.

He looked up, slightly surprised, but it quickly morphed back into indifference. "Hmm, _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. A child's book, but I've always enjoyed it," he replied, eyes still on _Romeo and Juliet_. "What's yours?"

"_The Little Mermaid_!" I chirped happily.

He raised an eyebrow, "_The Little Mermaid_? Why a child's story?"

"Well, I liked the original Little Mermaid. The Danish one," I explained, "My mom always told it to me when I was younger and I guess it just stuck to me. Either that or the Snow Queen."

Lukas recognized that one, "You like Danish fairytales?"

"Well, I certainly think they are much better than the English fairytales; more creative, in a sense, a lot better than the Americanized versions. I mean, what is with the Disney version of _The Little Mermaid_?" I pouted, "It's so lame and weird, no offense to those who love Disney. But I think the original is more…um…meaningful, or at least a bit more realistic. It doesn't get little girls dreams up and then crush it, you know?"

Lukas chuckled. I smiled.

"Have you heard of the _Storyteller_? The one written by Saki?" I asked as I scooted closer to the Norwegian. He didn't seem to notice. Lukas shook no and finally set down Shakespeare. "It's my favorite short story because I love the theme it conveys."

"I never thought I would sit here and discuss literature with you, idiot. I didn't think you read at all," he teased lightly.

I grinned and gave him a light shove, feeling a lot better than this morning. "Whatever. Anyways, I'll tell you the story."

"The joy."

"Hush. Okay, so there was this aunt and she had three kids with her. Two boys and a girl. Okay, so one day they were on a train and in the same compartment sat a bachelor," I began. "In the train, the three kids were all rowdy and annoying and stuff."

"And stuff," he repeated, amused.

"Yes, and stuff," I pouted. "So the aunt tried to calm them down by telling them a story about a good girl who was well behaved and obedient-"

"And that the girl was so good that everyone loved her and stuff, am I right?"

"Hey, don't kill my awesome story telling time. But yes, she mentions how the girl was so good that everyone in the village loves her and such and she always got awards for her good deeds. The kids did not like the story that was told and instead they found it boring. Seeing this, the bachelor looked over and said that he will tell them a better story. His too was about a girl, a terribly good girl. This girl always won medals and ribbons and awards for her goodness and one day she was invited to a palace. The Prince allowed her to visit the royal garden, which was a wide field. In the garden were beautiful flowers and piglets."

"Piglets?'

"Yes piglets. There was also a wolf. A very hungry wolf that would come and eat the piglets. But once the Piglets sensed the wolf, they ran off and hid, leaving the girl alone, picking flowers. The wolf spotted her and chased her. She ran and ran and finally she stopped to hide in a dirty bush. The mud and scent of flowers hid her smell, and for a while she was safe. The wolf stood in front of the bush, wondering where his lunch went. Just as he started to walk away, the girl shifted, her medals clanging and clinking together noisily. The wolf then turned back and ate her. So all was left was her shoes and her medals and ribbons."

"And this story was to keep the children entertained?" Lukas asked incredulously.

"Yes, and the children loved it. The aunt, however, was enraged, telling the bachelor that the story is not appropriate for children. But the bachelor calmly replied, before getting off the train, that he did something that she could not. He kept the children quiet and well behaved for ten minutes. With that, he left the train as the child bothered the aunt for more 'inappropriate' stories."

Lukas raised an eyebrow, "I can certainly say that the story was very intriguing. What exactly is the theme of the story?"

"Curiosity can be only be filled by reality, not fantasy."

"Ironic hearing that from you." Lukas stood up and dust off his jeans. "It's time for lunch. They're waiting for us."

Across the lake was the group waving at us to hurry up and come over. I waved back and stood up.

"Thank you for keeping me company, but I'm sure we're both hungry," he smiled lightly and I felt my stomach flutter. "I think we should go."

"Well, I'm glad I'm awesome company."

"The best. Thank you, idiot." He leaned up and kissed my cheek before walking off, leaving me standing there in shock. "Are you coming?"

"Wuh?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'll just eat your fill of lunch."

"AH! WAIT, NORGE! COME BACK!" I shouted as I ran after him. "I'M HUNGRY TOO! NORGE? NORGE! WAIT!"

xxxx

Sporkie: A-Ahaha, hey guys. I'm not dead and decaying in a corner in some dark alleyway. 8D;; I'm sorry for the late updates and I would give you guys a good excuse, but the best one I have is that I recently just joined badminton…and that's not even the real reason why this update is so late. Actual reason is because I'm currently obsessing over DC Comics and Batman so much that I forgot about practically everything else. Great excuse, right? Well, I finally remember about the fanfic when I started to watch APH again, lol.

P.S Sorry for the crappy chapter. |: I promise a better chapter next time…whenever that may be. But I'm switching back to Prussia or Hungary after this chapter. And just to let you guys know:

**POLL IS CLOSED AND SPAIN WON. *claps for Spain* Congratulations to Antonio. As for my next fanfic, I'm still thinking about it. O x O I'm wondering if I can even keep that one going when I barely got this one updating. ): If you guys are interested, include a little note in your review, if you review, that is. A short summary is on my profile.**


End file.
